<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fear you won't fall by ADOWBaldwinnstuffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532784">The fear you won't fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADOWBaldwinnstuffs/pseuds/ADOWBaldwinnstuffs'>ADOWBaldwinnstuffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's hard to say i'm sorry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Discovery of Witches (TV), Adow, The Thick of It (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADOWBaldwinnstuffs/pseuds/ADOWBaldwinnstuffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of the 'It's hard to say i'm sorry' series.<br/>Follow Sian and Baldwin as they navigate their relationship and Baldwin realises he might not be as dead on the inside as he once believed.<br/>Contains ALOT of smut and three Scottsmen being foul mouthed. </p><p>- To note, I have ignored the 'vampire's cannot get drunk rule'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baldwin Clairmont/Original Character(s), Jamie MacDonald/Original Female Character(s), Sam Cassidy/Malcolm Tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's hard to say i'm sorry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sians POV</p>
<p>The slight touch, his urgent pull towards him engulfing me in a kiss was all it took to convince me to stay. What proceeded convinced me to sell my soul to all things Montclair and completely abandon all free will.</p>
<p>Breathless, he carried me to my room – how he knew where to go was puzzling but it seemed instinctual, his keen senses took over. It became apparent that he truly meant what he said at Clos Maggiore; I would learn to respect him outside of the office, one way or another.</p>
<p>There I laid, bare to his every will, naked as the day I was born and he was completely in charge. Notwithstanding my attempts to relieve him of his clothing, to discover his body as he did mine, he spent the time pushing me to the edge over and over again and only with foreplay. Every move held purpose, each flick nip and suck was either to bring me down or send me hurtling over the rainbow to a happy ending that never seemed to stop.</p>
<p>No pleas for deeper friction, or for attempting to reverse the teasing were granted. More insistence on my part of disobeying him resulted in throaty growls and his relenting on his current mission. Bunching the bed sheets in my hand, running my fingers through his hair tugging at the perfect locks were all I could do to alleviate building pressure that came again and again.</p>
<p>As my lower body convulsed in reaction to the endless teasing, my legs quivering I pulled his face up towards mine. Running my hands over his broad shoulders, meeting at the back of his neck I twirled the little tuft of hair that swirled at the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>“I do hope” he said between kisses “that’s quite enough” he leaned in again “to convince you to stay?” he dropped to his side, draping my leg over his own and began to trace faint lines on my spine</p>
<p>“any man willing to put his face between my legs considering Sheila looks like an overgrown hedge, can have my freewill and employment anyday” <em>if I knew he…I’d…be coming id atleast given her a trim for fuck sake</em></p>
<p>“Sheila” he shook his head, raising his eyebrow</p>
<p>“you know, I named <em>her</em> after the Jamie T Song – Sheila” everyone knew that song, surely!</p>
<p>“Surely you aren’t serious? That is utterly ridiculous!” he insisted</p>
<p>“I AM serious, and don’t call me Shirley!” I bantered back <em>maybe he would understand that reference, seen as the film Airplane! Came out when he was a wee nipper</em></p>
<p>“I” he looked confused “did not, at any point, call you Shirley”</p>
<p>I sighed deeply, my culture references being lost on the buffoon “it’s a bit, you know from the film Airplane! It has Leslie Nielsen in it?”</p>
<p>“I can pretend to know, understand and care who that is, if preferable?” he drew faint circles on my spine that had become utterly distracting <em>he will send me to an early grave</em></p>
<p>“well HELL to the NO – you are about to be subjected to one of the greatest films to be shit out from the 80’s! I can’t believe you have never seen it!” reaching over for my laptop, i immediately punched in to the internet in search for somewhere to watch it.</p>
<p>I sat, resting against his strong chest, enveloped in his arms tucked nicely under the covers. Though I am confident there was many a ways he would of rather spent the time, he didn’t complain (or laugh) once. I however, was already shaking and tearing with laughter when it had gotten to the ‘Saturday night fever’ skit and I could feel the pang of pain in my side from such abrupt hysterics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waking that next morning a wave of emotion I had not felt for someone before washed over me. I had boyfriends, partners previously but in such a short time; one date and I felt myself slipping into a wealth of emotions I had not yet allowed myself to open up too. It was scary, the feelings…</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop it, its been one date and a few orgasms.</em>
</p>
<p>We still hadn’t even had actual sex yet. Oh dear lord. Though, I would happily spend the rest of my life with his head between my legs, his tongue was as sharp in the office berating staff as it had been diligent and tactful at my sensitive area.</p>
<p>After finishing Airplane!, he resumed his position and continued his relentless teasing. I had become somewhat brazen, amidst a quiet steamy kiss I flipped him onto his back in some attempt to satisfy him. Though I thought I had quick reflexes, before I had a chance to unbuckle his belt he had us back with him on top. The rumble in his throat and ruthless look might of put most women off, I however was about ready to self-combust. As my disobedience incensed his inner need to dominate those around, he used his tie to bind my arms to the bed posts preventing further acts of rebellion.</p>
<p>“have you slept at all or did you just stare at me all night?” I questioned, turning in his arms to face him</p>
<p>He bent his head, pulling my body closer embracing us in a sweet kiss “you twitch in your sleep” he muttered quietly “quiet the restless sleeper, by all accounts”</p>
<p>“maybe I was left unsatisfied with acts of cunnilingus and nothing more” I jibed</p>
<p>“I know with vehement certainty you are lying” he batted back “those precious noises you made shook the whole neighbourhood” his devilish smirk appeared at that</p>
<p>“MAYBE” I huffed, turning my back to him “I was faking it all and I am after your money” I pulled the fallen covers over my breasts away from his sight</p>
<p>He ran his hands over my stomach encircling me in his muscular frame “as much as I would adore to be here forever, I have a second date to make up for” planting small kisses over my shoulder as he spoke</p>
<p>“yes, I suppose you do. What <em>was </em>the family emergency you spoke of?” it had played on my mind some since last night</p>
<p>“Miyako had some..” he trailed off, deciding on the cleaver play of words he would adopt “concerns”</p>
<p>“Concerns?” I raised an eyebrow, turning again to be on my back so to meet his gaze “is that all the reason you are going to give me? concerns?” I could feel my temper rising</p>
<p>“it’s simply not my story to tell, she is my family and lives her life guarded” I could see the walls building up, and he would not relinquish any more information “she is somewhat formidable”</p>
<p>I huffed “this second date best be you buying me a pony”</p>
<p>“better” his eyes gleamed with mischief</p>
<p>“what, pray tell, will we be doing?” atleast give that satisfaction?</p>
<p>“all good things come in time, Klaus” ignoring my protests a wines, he kissed me goodbye.</p>
<p>This time, he left his forclaimed prized watch on my bed side table as a promise in good faith he would return as I scolded him for leaving so soon. Eyeing the possession with curiosity, it was seemingly vintage; perhaps late 40’s and inscribed in pristine Latin <em>‘for my dearest son, Benoit’</em></p>
<p>Why was it in Latin, why does the cunt own something from the 40’s, who the fuck is Benoit and why does he wear a watch that no longer works? I fell into a huff in my pillows, dazed and confused. </p>
<p>
  <em>Text alert: be ready in 40 minutes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Reply: Ja Mein Führer, soll ich mich wie eine Hure kleiden</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Text alert: solo se intendi comportarti come tale</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Reply: tu no permites tales cosas de mi</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Text alert: 35 minutes. Dress however you wish.</em>
</p>
<p>I smiled in victory. Though, I am still confused as to what I should wear. This only calls for one thing; “KKKKEEEELLLLLLLLLYYYY” I screamed. She would know what to wear!</p>
<p>“SIAAAAAAAAAN” She screeched back in the same high pitched frequency “what do you want, cum slut?” she appeared at my door, arms folded</p>
<p>“listen, I shall say this once. Fuck off.” I pulled my shirt over my head to prevent any exposure “now pick me out something to wear while I shower. Pwweeaaasseee” I fluttered my lashes</p>
<p>“maybe I will” she huffed “or maybe I won’t” she sauntered off into our shared walk in wardrobe “where is he taking you?” she pondered</p>
<p>“not a clue, he told me to only dress like a whore if I intended to behave like one” I could hear the eye roll from my room</p>
<p>“right – you wash off last night’s disgracefulness and I might of found you something to wear when you come back. Or not” eyeing her with curiosity as she flipped through the many jackets, she shood me out of the room to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Having given my lady garden the veet treatment, smothered myself in soap n glory I was ready for whatever the day set. Kelly, as always delivered on the outfit front. Black thigh high booties, leather jeans and a gorgeous silk blouse . That, topped off with the dusty pink trench coat I almost looked the presentable young lass. Having my hair shoved into a ‘60’s style ponytail and a red lip to top off the look, I had impressed myself with the outcome of a rushed 30 minute job.</p>
<p>Grabbing his watch, I headed out the door to an unknown day of events</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sians POV:</p>
<p>“Does your wealth and power meet no end?” I gaped, awestruck at the sight before me</p>
<p>“had I of known you were so easily pleased, I’d of opted for a simple boat ride” he chuckled, shaking his head</p>
<p>“Easily pleased?” I furrowed my brows “I’ve just had a private tour, now lunch in Henry VIII palace <em>and you’ve had the entire place closed. A bloody palace!” </em></p>
<p>Here we sat, being waited on hand and foot like we were royalty, in the grand hall where the Tudor Monarch himself would have dined once upon a time. Grand, marvellous, magically ornate – all words that could only half describe this place. It is truly a wonder what it would have been to live somewhere like this.</p>
<p>“It’s fairly unimaginative, compared to most Palace designs. Henry’s taste leaves little to be desired, the La Granja palace is quiet stunning” he mused</p>
<p>“that’s in San Ildefonso, is it not?” I had seen photos, its architecture was as he said stunning</p>
<p>“it is. For someone quiet young, you have proficient knowledge. Most young women aren’t as established” now having sat side by side, he had taken to feeding me grapes whilst aimlessly stroking my thigh <em>here we go again </em></p>
<p>“My dad was insistent my sister and I had a better education then those in my neighbourhood. When he would come back from a tour he would have something new for me to learn. He’d couple in language with the history of a city” my mind drew back to those precious lessons “he taught himself Mayan in 48 hours! He was an absolute genius, it took me quite some time to master them like he had.”</p>
<p>“what languages are in your repertoire? Spanish, German, Italian?” he’d only listed a few</p>
<p>“I speak those fluently, as well as French but regretfully my Mandarin is not what it used to be. I also have an adequate understanding of Occitan, Japanese and Latin. However, that’s the only dead language I understand” I railed off the list, though I could honestly get around in every country. I could order a meal in Afrikaans and at the very least hold a conversation about the weather in Russian. “OH before I forget – your watch!” I dug around my bag for the item, handing it over to him once successful</p>
<p>“You <em>speak </em>Occitan and Latin?” momentarily he stopped caressing my thigh, and I could of sworn his eyes changed colour. <em>Still not a book, this is real life. You are imagining things!</em></p>
<p>“Yeah, although no-one speaks Latin so it’s really not a useful tongue. Occitan is my favourite weapon, especially when I used to work for Harrod’s and some snotty French tourists used to come in, it would shock them every time!” I giggled at the memory “that reminds me, who is Benoit?”</p>
<p>“What?” <em>are his eyes actually black? No. still being silly</em></p>
<p>“The watch – it’s inscribed in Latin. Can you not read it?” perhaps, as it was an obvious family heirloom he couldn’t read it but appreciated it none the less</p>
<p>A look of ridicule plastered over his face, contemplating what I had said and he laughed. Not a slight chuckle, full on booming laugh. What was so funny? “Benoit is my middle name” he spoke, perfectly emanating his words in Latin. He leant to my ear, his breath tickling my neck “lenga d'òc is a romance language. Such a fitting tongue, for you” emphasising every word with a stroke of his thumb over my leg, switching flawlessly from Latin into Occitan.</p>
<p>I calmed my breathing “as tempting as you are, being defiled in Hampton Court Palace on a second date, is not in my future” I responded, my choice having been Occitan to match his <em>romance </em>suggestiveness</p>
<p>“perhaps another day, then” his eyes twinkled with mischief “shall we walk the gardens?”</p>
<p>“only if you promise to distract the gardeners long enough for me to kidnap one of the deer?” I knew the palace was a safe haven for animals, homing about 700 Fallow deer.</p>
<p>It was as stunning outside, as it was inside. If my historical knowledge was as pristine of this era as I think it, then Gardens were not completed as they are today by Henry VIII but under King William III, having been designed by Sir Christopher Wren himself. The Baroque style was elaborate and awe inspiring. Stunning Yew Trees sprang up and down the length of the 60 something acres, encompassing all other selectively planted flowers and bushes. The sunken garden, though having given much of it’s life to the cold blistery weather was as stunning now as it would have been in the summer. Faint remnants remained of the boasts of colour expelled by the perennials and topiary shrubs, delicately lining the perimeter of the since filled in ponds.</p>
<p>The gardens, though some parts held naked branches, the trees still gave the sight of  fantastic silhouettes outlined by dusk. Small children no doubt would invent images of moving trees and fearsome mirages had they of seen the gardens like this in Tudor times. Apparently, they believed in witches! Seeing bare trees, stripped of their glory would fuel such imagined fantasies.</p>
<p>Walking, hand in hand, through the privy gardens I couldn’t help notice the broad walk, strong shoulders and prim posture Baldwin had. It seemed, at times, he was regal himself. Having known some facts of Henry himself; ginger, athletic in his youth, strong and a love of ladies the two would of made a formidable pair to encounter. Of course, had this of been Tudor times or Henry had been alive now.</p>
<p>The long winding paths that circled the gardens led to an intimidating gated path. It held on the opposite side an entrance to the Thames, blocking us from such was iron bars decorated with gold.</p>
<p>“well, it does appear we have reached the end of this trail” I shivered, as the air had gotten colder towards the late afternoon, though I tried to refrain from teeth chattering</p>
<p>Noticing my anything but subtle change in temperature, he shrugged his own woollen coat off and draped it around my small frame. I could smell what perhaps was his cologne, it breathed notes of fire and wood. Very, typically manly and I loved it.</p>
<p>I wrapped the large coat tightly around, as he pulled me closer to his body “God you are absolutely freezing, you need this coat more than I do!” I exclaimed, attempting to remove it</p>
<p>“believe me, you needn’t bother” he lowered his eyes to mine “such a delicate thing, aren’t you?” he whispered, snaking his hand to my rear grasping hold under the jackets</p>
<p>“not as delicate as you’d think” I bit my lip before finishing the sentence “sir”</p>
<p>The grumble rippled through his chest made a nearby pecking robin fly away in such shock of the animalist growl emitted from him. “saying things like that Sian, is a very dangerous thing indeed. I’d have half a mind to take you here, infront of George the gardener” I giggled, slightly blushing at the thought</p>
<p>“well, why here? I’m sure you have a warm place of your own?” I pushed myself against him, my hands dropping to his waist</p>
<p>“Not” his voice was strained “part of the plan” his face was firm, clearly having asserted his unmoving decision</p>
<p>I pouted, “but I veeted my lady garden. She’s all smooth now” I emphasized, gesturing to the general area</p>
<p>Gripping at my hips tightly, he angled me against the iron bars so he was completely facing out towards the closed off river so no one had sight of me “show me” he demanded</p>
<p>“what?” my face must of flamed up “you can’t surely be serious?” he must be on a wind up – the gardener might have been at the opposite end to us, minding his own business but It was beside the point!</p>
<p>“I am serious. And don’t call me Shirley” he used my own words against me, and I imagine he would continue to do so “are you disobeying me?” he raised an eyebrow</p>
<p>
  <em>What was this? Have I been sold into BDSM? Shall I call him Daddy?</em>
</p>
<p>Though, the thought... Out in the open, in a Palace that once thronged with adoring subjects and royalty, flashing him my bits. Without much further thought, or correctly a gross lack of judgement, I unzipped my trousers and shimmied the front down, ever so slightly. No much more than the upper most part was visible and this seemed to displease his royal highness. “lower” he demanded again. As commanded, I hooked my thumb in the inner corners of the zip and brought it down lower, moving my black lace underwear out of the way. Having it all on show, breezy air around.</p>
<p>
  <em>fuck</em>
</p>
<p>he remained focused on the newly exposed parts, caressing his thumb over my stomach “if only we were alone” he pursued to rezip my trousers, but still kept me in place “I think I should drive you home, now”</p>
<p>And that he did. Much like our first date, it had been a comfortably quiet drive back. Unlike the ending of our last rendezvous my sister watched us from the bay window rather than storming out smashing on the glass.</p>
<p>“I propose, you take the remainder of the week to yourself and return on Monday” he said, between rubbing my thigh and an entangling kiss</p>
<p>“do you now?” I palmed his leg, travelling up to near his crotch “I propose you sort your shit out soon, Baldwin or ill find someone who will” I threatened</p>
<p>He grabbed my hand, halting further movement “all in good time” he smirked “when you least expect it” he chuckled “goodnight, Sian”</p>
<p>I huffed “Night, Hitler”</p>
<p>
  <em>email alert: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Formal invite for Miss Sian- Mae Brown.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Meeting at 13:30, Mr. Montclair’s London District office</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In attendance with Mr. Hamish Osborne</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please send your response ASAP</em>
</p>
<p>Well, I guess I better respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamish POV</p>
<p>It had been a perplexing few months since the meeting where Baldwin admittedly dragged Malcolm Tucker through the dirt, and something most unexpected had happened. Somewhat of a friendship between the head of the De Clairmont family and I had formed mostly via an email chain, as so with him resolving the nest crisis in Japan. It seems we had found common ground for the first time in 20 something years I had known him and the family. Not that I would <em>dare </em>discuss such infidelities with Matthew, he would have my head if he knew I shared whisky with his brother. </p>
<p>“you don’t need vampire senses to smell the change in you, Christ you stink of cinnamon!” his usual burly fire and wood scent was masked in cinnamon and other sweet smells, obviously remnants from his entanglement with the young assistant</p>
<p>“if you are to be of no help at all, then simply don’t speak” he glared “Christ, she’s 22” he ran his hands through his hair in frustration “if there is an afterlife, Philippe will be thoroughly enjoying my misery about now” he spoke, sighing as he looked up</p>
<p>“From what you’ve told me, and I have seen for myself I think he would be impressed with the girl. Certainly would enjoy conversing in Latin with the wee lass” Not being privy to have met the man himself, Philippe’s reputation proceeded him and I am confident of such</p>
<p>He chuckled “I am not quite sure who would survive, though. Vampiric strength aside, she is ferocious when needed”</p>
<p>“I may have a resolution for your current scent mixing problem. Though I persist you won’t like it” I may be stepping into dangerous territory</p>
<p>“Proceed” he eyed me curiously</p>
<p>“A witch I know, has been known to perform scent masking spells” the daggers I received immediately put a halt to any further information</p>
<p>“mention a witch and their magic in my presence Hamish and I will send you back to my brother slightly less intact” he threatened, I held my hands up in surrender</p>
<p>“no harm no foul, friend, It was a harmless suggestion. Is the delightful young lassie going to brace us with her presence?” she had been a mere five minutes late and ever such the inconvenience is lateness</p>
<p>
  <em>Crash, slam</em>
</p>
<p>Miss. Brown bustled through the door in a frenzy “it’s not my fault I’m late I had been inconvenienced by factors beyond my control” she folded her arms over her chest in a huff</p>
<p>If I thought Baldwin’s scent had changed some, hers was positively infected with his own. Disregarding the five minutes, I pushed for an introduction “Miss. Brown, it’s a pleasure to meet you again. hopefully this time under better circumstances” I extended my hand to shake her own, not before having a sly glance at Baldwin whom gave me permission to do so</p>
<p>“like wise, Mr Osborne” she nodded in Baldwins direction, making pace to where he stood behind the desk “Mr. Montclair I hope you are well versed in the contracts contents” she shook his hand firmly, as though they were nothing more than business associates</p>
<p>
  <em>Impressive</em>
</p>
<p>“Quiet so – shall we discuss” he responded, retaking his seat. As we all levelled to our own positions, Miss. Brown began railing off different annotations and amendments she had in mind. Furiously typing away, amending the contract on my laptop I kept abreast with her wishes</p>
<p>“Mr. Montclair, if you could turn to page four – required office hours. Mr. Osbourne, do you have that page loaded?” she turned her head to me</p>
<p>“Quiet so, proceed”</p>
<p>“Change the working day from seven thirty to eight, and amend the finish time to five. Also cross through the weekend schedule and replace it with restricted hours” thus far, Baldwin had not challenged the amendments</p>
<p>“section seven, page five third line stating ‘I will without question honour requests from Mr. Montclair’ please change to -working requests- to avoid ambiguity” she smirked at Baldwin</p>
<p>“As per starting salary, please add additional note of a 2% increase over the suggested 1% to take place incrementally per year of employment” A sharp intake of breathe followed this, she had been testing his patients</p>
<p>“Agreed. Mr Osborne, please amend if you have not done so already” he regarded a nod in my direction “anything further to add, Miss Brown before we sign?”</p>
<p>“That will be all from my perspective, I am happy with the contract” she smiled “now to discuss other terrible matters at hand” her smile faltered into a grimace “Baldwin, would you care to explain how it was possible for you to exchange emails with Hamish in the month you were in Japan, but you did not bother to send any regards my way?”</p>
<p>His face held an emotion I had never seen him present before and it was of horror “I-“ he could not even finish his sentence before she erupted</p>
<p>“You dare give me something of a lie, I saw the last few exchanges you two held on my work computer from that month – lovely little messages about the age difference between us and arranging to play golf games” she had been positively fuming</p>
<p>“Sian, perhaps we could discuss this once our business has concluded? The contracts should be signed in front of Hamish, but I do not think he should bear witness to any disagreements” Baldwin glowered</p>
<p>I could not avert my eyes further away from the bickering couple if I tried. Hoping that the ground would consume me whole was as futile as Baldwin’s never ending excuses for ignoring her for a month. As she batted insults at him, he tried reason and plausible excuses to ease her rage but nothing would simmer the girl.</p>
<p>In a huff, after spouting more profanities that would make Malcolm look PG-13, a glint of mischief wondered over her features. Shuffling the newly printed contracts I had busied myself with whilst they argued, she turned them to the last page and shoved it towards Baldwin. As he signed with great displeasure, he scrawled his name in the relevant areas.</p>
<p>“Now, your turn. Remember, act like an adult” Baldwin jibed</p>
<p>She did not miss a beat of her next sentence, and I almost chocked on my own spit.</p>
<p>Folding her arms over her chest, in defiance “I won’t sign any contract until we have sex. You give me what I want or I will go and work for Sir Allen Sugar”</p>
<p>I gladly scurried out of the building as demanded by Baldwin, God rest his poor soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sian’s POV:</p>
<p>I had been late, by only five minutes after what could only be described as the upmost amount of rage flowed through my body. I had quickly stepped to my old office to rummage through any emails and was immediately incensed when I saw the last thread between Baldwin and Hamish <em>how fucking dare he.</em></p>
<p>I knew I was treading on thin ice, but this was my top trump card and I was going to play it until I was announced victor <em>or flat on my back, thoroughly satisfied.</em></p>
<p>When I spoke, his eyes almost popped out of his skull and his nostrils flared like a cartoon bull. Clearly not used to veracious women, is he?</p>
<p>He spat out his next sentence through gritted teeth “Hamish, please leave. I will contact you at a later date” never once taking our eyes off of each other, I did not even give regards to Hamish as he left.</p>
<p>“what do you think you’re playing at” his voice coming off far more shouty then I had ever heard it before. Pounding his fist down on the desk “you don’t want to play dirty with me Sian, blackmail won’t work”</p>
<p>Deciding to ‘play dirty’, I rose from my spot and leant over the desk as he had, allowing my blouse to fall forward so he would have a good look at my chest “I’ll play any role you want” I dragged my finger over his chest to the top of his belt “perhaps you would like an adoring subject” I smirked, dropping my hand through the slight gap in his trousers, not too far, but far enough. My next response being in Occitan “my king! Oh please give yourself un to me, my lord!”</p>
<p>“Stop behaving like a deranged woman” his shaky tone alluded to a caving in his position, so I pressed further</p>
<p>In Latin, I opted for a different course “perhaps I should play a damsel in distress, saved by a centurion”</p>
<p>
  <em>And that was the straw to break the camel’s back</em>
</p>
<p>He ushered me out of the office, not slowing pace to his car. The tension in the air was thick as he drove us and as the looming mansion in Mayfair came into view, the anticipation built and my stomach tightened in response.</p>
<p>I had no time to take note of the décor inside before he had me pinned against the wall, making quick work of my clothing. I moaned into him as he used the opportunity to seek my tongue out with his own whilst lifting me up. My legs locked around his waist and I could feel him press against my underwear. Being between two hard places had my heart racing as my hips began to roll in extasy.</p>
<p>No longer being able to stand the barricade of clothing I ripped open his shirt and the buttons flew in unimaginable places. Fumbling next to the belt I yanked it off with professional ease, as he carried me to a sofa. Taking control of this new found position, he removed my underwear and replaced it with his mouth. Propping my leg over his shoulder and one of his hands grasping my ass his tongue delved into action. Reaching behind I clawed at the pillow as he worked into a delicious rhythm. Before I could reach my end he withdrew from such activities and removed the last part of clothing between us - my bra and his boxers.</p>
<p>My breathe hitched as I caught sight of the marvel, every part of him screamed muscle and I wanted nothing more then to be wrapped up in the sensation of the man. No part of him could be described as meek or small. He lowered him self down to me, so our bodies touched, and when he poked at my entrance my back arched in response. I let a satisfied moan escape when he buried himself deep, clawing at his shoulders as the friction between us built from an unbearably slow pace into quicker thrusts. My hips rocked with his, both in perfect harmony when he hit the right spot over and over. I am fairly sure my nipples would slice through metal, and the hardness was elevated as he nipped and sucked my chest. I was completely lost in the sensations, his groans met my own as I knew I was nearing the finish line. Begging for more; quicker and harder as I scratched at his back pleading as he worked me well.</p>
<p>As I could feel the welcomed convolutions nearing the corner, he withdrew from me and backed away. A whimper of despair left my lips as he robbed me of the satisfaction of my release. Bewildered, I moved closer to him so I could finish what we started.</p>
<p>Noticing my advances, he pinned me down and moved his face inches away from mine “you said you would sign the contract after sex. You mentioned <em>nothing</em> about finishing” his eyes, were most definitely black and I could see his rage clear as day “I warned you, Sian. Blackmail wont work” he slipped back into his boxers and pulled his phone from his trouser pocket</p>
<p>Utter shock washed over me; he had not only robbed me of my happy ending, he had now sent word to Hamish for him to come here so I could sign my part on the contract.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s fucking good, I’ll give him that</em>
</p>
<p>I stayed in the position I had been left in, leg cocked over the sofa and chest heaving as I tried to recover from such a momentous high then disappointing end. “are you REALLY going to leave me here, like this?” I cried out in frustration</p>
<p>“of course not” he shuffled around, putting his trousers back on. Moments later he dropped my clothing ontop of my naked form “I would never let Hamish see you in such a state. Bathrooms at the end of the hall, I suggest you fix yourself up before he gets here” he smirked, whilst pulling on a new shirt “come up stairs when you are ready” he then left, mounting the stairs to the left</p>
<p>
  <em>I Wonder if there’s a cucumber in the bathroom?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baldwins POV:</p>
<p>It took every part of my restraint to end such activities. I had imagined Phillipe exaggerating when he would speak of laying with your mate comparative to sex with anyone else. I’d thought it would be much the same but I have been proven, unimaginably, catastrophically wrong on all accounts.</p>
<p>There was nothing I have ever enjoyed more than seeing her writhe under my touch and moan at every perfect moment. It was an unfortunate lesson to teach, discipline but one she had to learn. I allow her to run her mouth, more so then anyone I have ever met but this ultimatum had been a step too far.</p>
<p>I poured Hamish his whisky while waiting for the little temptress to grace us again with her presence “so. This witch you spoke of” I mused, sipping at Bordeaux</p>
<p>He chuckled “In need of her services now, aren’t you? I can assure you, I would not allow anyone untrustworthy in my circle. I will meet with her as soon as possible and let you know of the outcome.”</p>
<p>“I would say thank you however I still begrudge using the services of a bastard witch” I will not relent on that front</p>
<p>Seemingly sensing my unease, he continued “you might not trust Una, but I do. The spell is simply cast upon a stone and the wearer will not exude any other scents bar their own. Plus you have no real choice, if you were called in by the Congregation now it would all be revealed” he warned</p>
<p>“Or worse – to Sept-Tours. Ysabeau would tear her apart in seconds given the attitude she has” if I were to lose my mind and take her to France, it would be catastrophic leaving her alone, Ysabeau would beat her like a rag doll if I were not present to stop such murderous activity.</p>
<p>“there is always time to fine tune her mouth before introductions are made” <em>if </em>they are made</p>
<p>“Quiet” our attention was diverted to a stormy faced, foot stomping blonde with a face like thunder “Hello Sian, did you find everything you need?”</p>
<p>Hate, loathing and regret – all flushed over her sweet features “I pissed on the floor and emptied all the shampoo out the window” she sat on the opposite side of the long table, far from my reach</p>
<p>“I would be concerned however I fail to stock any toiletries in the lower levels. Back to the task at hand. Hamish, if you would give Miss Brown the paperwork to sign” my mocking smile enraged her further</p>
<p>With no corner to turn and having run out of leverage, she scribbled her name where needed and issued the document back to Hamish. “well I am satisfied with this conclusion, if you two are I shall have these faxed to your HR” Hamish retreated to leave, sensing he was not going to get much more of a response from either of us.</p>
<p>Out of politeness, I escorted him out of the door with a brisk ‘do not forget your clubs’ for Fridays game. Taking, what might have been purposefully too long to return to Sian, I now was confronted with what might the angriest 5ft 3 woman I have ever encountered.</p>
<p>I could smell her anger, not just see it. Though it masked a lot of frustration and want I am sure I will get the brunt of her rage first. “Sian, are you going to sit like a petulant child arms crossed for the rest of the day, or are you going to apologies?”</p>
<p>“APOLOGIES?” she screeched “YOU FUCKING THINK I HAVE TO APOLIGES?” the screech of the chair scraping against the flooring mirrored her tone as she continued “OH YOU WILL BE SO SORRY-“ I forced her into a kiss, hoping it would calm her so</p>
<p>
  <em>It did not.</em>
</p>
<p>Had I not of been impervious to pain dealt out by someone so little, the brisk slap she delivered might of hurt. My ego took some what of a bruising but it will recover; I’m a De Clairmont for Christ sake!</p>
<p>“how do you like that TURD KNUCKLE” She fumed but yet I could not help but chuckle. My anger had subdued since the office, seeing her wound up only helped to ease my own frustrations <em>as did the sofa escapade </em></p>
<p>I pulled the delinquent to me, grabbing hold of her delicate, plump ass “we can continue to argue, or finish off our earlier dalliance?”</p>
<p>She huffed, her brows knitting together “can’t we do both, I like you shouty”</p>
<p>hoisting her over my shoulder, I navigated my way down to the second floor to the master bedroom.</p>
<p>I don’t believe this house has enough rooms for what took place over the next two days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sians POV:</p>
<p>I could not recount how much sex I had in the past 48 hours, but I am fairly sure me and Baldwin could give Hugh Heffner a run for his money. Both of us made attempts to drag ourselves away, to act like normal human beings and not deranged maniacs but when one would be the voice of reason, the other would ruin it.</p>
<p>The last great escape, I had made a third attempt to shower only to be followed in by Baldwin. It had started out with him ‘innocently’ working in the soap over my body, and ended with me soaking wet on his bed sheets <em>and I don’t just mean shower water.</em></p>
<p>Currently I was leisurely laying on his chaise longue in one of his shirts whilst he stripped and remade the bed “You know, at some point we might have to venture into the outside world. I can only have take away one more time before I am sick of seeing Hank the delivery guy”</p>
<p>“you know, you could atleast help put the pillow cases on” he glanced my way</p>
<p>“hhmmmmm I’m enjoying the view too much” I bit my lip, appreciating him changing the covers on the super king bed adorning nothing more than his CK boxers</p>
<p>Having been made aware of my tactical perving, he proceeded to get dressed. Fucking spoil sport. Obviously, my face seemingly mirrored my thoughts as he remarked casually “because you haven’t quiet had your fill of me these past two days” chuckling as he fluffed the pillows</p>
<p>I let whine of protest escape, fairly dissatisfied with this new adopted look of clothing. I much preferred how we were an hour ago <em>completely fucking…naked. </em>Relinquishing my position form the chaise lounge I made my way to him, circling my arms around his broad frame “I’m hungry” I jutted my bottom lip to a pout</p>
<p>“Says the woman whom had become tiresome of Hank” he lowered his head pecking me on the lips “What would the lady desire this evening?”</p>
<p>I feigned a thoughtful look up at him, already having known my answer. Emitting a large grin I proceed “sausage” rather excitedly</p>
<p>Running his large hands over my frame, he playfully slapped my rear end “unfortunately, this butcher is closed for the evening. I do however need to step out for a while, would you like anything or are you determined to be absolutely disgraceful all evening?”</p>
<p>“You’re leaving me here? Alone?” my lip trembled “what will I do for entertainment?” I gasped in fake horror</p>
<p>“I’m confident you shall discover something to do. I shan’t be too long, do not set my house on fire” he warned as he disappeared into the distance</p>
<p>“ONE LAST FUCK GOODBYE?” I Shouted at his retreating frame</p>
<p>He chuckled, replying back over his shoulder “Behave, Klaus”</p>
<p>
  <em>Now what should I do?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘men are from mars women are from venus…. Good! That takes care of our minds and bodies, but we should do something for mankind…. Hey brainiac…hey josh, you know about this stuff – we want to do something for humanity…. How about sterilization?’</em>
</p>
<p>Oh sweet Lord, 1990’s Paul Rudd would absolutely get it. No, stop. Paul Rudd in any decade post legality would get it. That man is <em>ugh. </em>Nothing could of made this day better, sexual antics topped off with Clueless!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>                           Mmm that’s Icy. What is that? Whatever sensation it was, it sent a ferocious chill down my spine ‘Sian, wake up’ cold tickled my exposed neck, it made me shudder. What happened to clueless!?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curling into the bitter frost, I began to regain consciousness as I realised the cold awakening was in fact Baldwin “You must be anaemic” I muttered lazily in a sleepy daze</p>
<p>“You have been asleep for almost six hours, and the first thing you mutter is an iron deficiency?” his voice came through louder than necessary and I made an audible displeased wince at such decibels</p>
<p>“Do you need to shout I’m literally right here” turning in his arms to face him I nuzzled my face in his neck breathing in his scent of fire and wood</p>
<p>He deeply sighed “at no point my dear sweet Sian had I shouted, but if it displeases you oh great Princess of Lambeth I shall refrain from talking”</p>
<p><em>So never mind the darkness, We still can find a way, 'Cause nothin' lasts forever, Even cold November rain </em>boomed through my ears, had it not been for this second rude awakening I would have completely forgotten about having a life outside of this house. Reaching for my phone I ignored the curious gaze from Baldwin</p>
<p>‘Hey pop, whats up?’ is spoke through the receiver casually</p>
<p>‘WHATS UP?’ she screeched ‘I’VE PUT A MISSING PERSONS ADD ON FACEBOOK THATST WHATS UP! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?’</p>
<p>‘calm your tits fuck sake, I’m with Baldwin’</p>
<p>‘CALM OUR TITS YOU’VE BEEN GONE FOR TWO DAYS AND YOU DIDN’T BOTHER TO TELL ANYONE I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE A WIDOW’ Matilda’s shrill voice rang through the phone</p>
<p>‘Look, you aren’t going to die alone my lesbian life partner, you will just have to mot Kelly out because I’m currently preoccupied with a ginger billionaire’ I giggled as daggers were sent my way ‘Now I will return eventually, so fuck off’ I hang up to prevent further protesting</p>
<p>“Billionaire?” he scoffed “I am not that poor, don’t insinuate such disgracefulness again young lady” he glared</p>
<p>“Or what? You’ll put my head through a gold vault?” I challenged</p>
<p>Rolling me onto my back, he countered “something” he planted tactful kisses over my neck “far worse” he continued as he trailed down to my naval</p>
<p>
  <em>Splash</em>
</p>
<p>“YOU PRICK” I screamed, having just had a full glass of water dashed over me “ARE YOU SEVEN?” I Giggled profusely</p>
<p>I picked the pillow up and whacked him with it, having a gratifying <em>thwack </em>chime around the room at the contact “Foul play, Klaus. I do not incite violence ill have you know” he towered over me, clutching at the free pillow adjacent to my head</p>
<p>“No? how do you explain the little nicks from knives on your chest? And the great ruddy scar on your thigh?” tracing the outline of a little scar on his collar bone; there had only been a handful, but enough to notice he had had been in some altercations</p>
<p>“Ill tell you mine” he started, dragging his hand over the multitude of scars I had covering my naked body. Some were faint white, others were still pink “if you tell me yours” he leant in closer</p>
<p>I contemplated, though my urge to not allow him into the every event that caused the marks took over. Retrieving the pillow I dashed it over his head “Touché”</p>
<p>He let out a dissatisfied grumble when the pillow connected to his head. Obviously not liking I now had the upper on the scoreboard he retaliated by flipping me over on my front and used the pillow to deliver a swift thump to my ass</p>
<p>“don’t start something you do not intend to finish, Mein Führer” I threatened</p>
<p>“who said I do not intend to finish” he spoke gruffly “question is, would you like to finish?” I could feel him at my entrance, his hand began to slowly caress my core</p>
<p>“Ja bitte, Mein Führer”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*translation, yes please my Fuhrer</p>
<p>* house I envision https://www.rightmove.co.uk/properties/97872269#/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly’s POV:</p>
<p>Three whole days before the little brat was returned home, I swear to god if it weren’t for my immaculate restraint and my Nanna warning me not to meddle, I’d of knocked the vampire ginger prick cunt out. How dare he defile my little sister! He is 2000 years old! GROSS. Although she does not know of his true age and I can’t actually throw a punch but I’d die trying!</p>
<p>“Three days you spent there and you are already gagging to go back to him” she was like a lovesick puppy “and when the fuck did he find time, between all the sex, to buy you THAT” I marvelled at the red beryl necklace hanging around her neck.</p>
<p>“He did nip out for about 40 minutes, I’m assuming then” she trailed off “I sort of just woke up and there it was, around my neck” she shrugged, as if she hadn’t been bought a £700 necklace</p>
<p>“Honestly, two dates is all it takes and you’ve already swam the waters of Mr. Montclair” I shook my head “I thought you were an innocent little virgin. I had so many high hopes for you amongst the Clergy”</p>
<p>We looked at eachother, bursting into laughter “those hopes died round the back of the bike shed in the youth club” she quipped “mind you, I’m not sure 10 minutes with Timothy O’Sullivan really counted as losing my virginity. Poor lad didn’t even know where to stick it at first”</p>
<p>I gagged at the thought “he’s married now, did you know? Some tidy bird named Charlotte”</p>
<p>“MARRIED?” she feigned horror “He’s my age! How awful” it was her turn to gag, showing obvious disdain for the traditional couple “Marriage, its for idiots!”</p>
<p>“Maybe one day your opinion on that will change” Nanna bustled into the kitchen “PIP!” She pulled her into a warm hug “Oh honey your home!”</p>
<p>“Nan…..need…..oxygen” Sian chocked</p>
<p>“Sorry sweetie” letting a small gap form, she had her in a side hug “how about you go upstairs and get changed into something comfier and Pop and I will start on dinner?”</p>
<p>“TACOS DE PESCADO POR FAVOR” Sian yelled from the doorway as she left to change for the evening “THAT’S FISH TACOS FOR YOU UNCULTURED SWINES!”</p>
<p>“She smells no different, its weird” nanna looked puzzled</p>
<p>“I KNOW! She is her usual sweet scent, I expected her to be all manly and gross” I was too baffled “OH OH! She had a necklace on he bought for her, maybe it had some Witchy voodoo on it?”</p>
<p>Nanna gave me a ridiculous look whilst her booming cackle filled the kitchen “Baldwin De Clairmont be in service to a witch? Hell will freeze over before that happens!”</p>
<p>“Well maybe he relented on his hatred for other creatures when he mated a human! OR they aren’t mates?” <em>I really did hope so, it would be fantastic if it weren’t true and he would fuck off</em></p>
<p>“Sorry honey, no amount of wishing will make anything your father had foreseen of the furture less true” she embraced me in a hug “if only he were here to see how happy she is. How happy you BOTH are. Such wonderful women” she pinched my cheeks cooing</p>
<p>“should we… tell her? About creatures and you know…” I worried if we left it too long that her unknowing would cause damage</p>
<p>“Unfortunately I no longer think it’s our tale to tell. We have to just allow this to play out and see if he tells her about creatures” her eyes held so much knowledge, although she had told me our father had visions of the Montprick and Sian being mates, Nanna seemingly left out any details of what those visions held save their future wedding.</p>
<p>“Wonder when the wedding will be? Do you think it will be like traditional?” the thought of my sister being wed was hilarious, she was so anti marriage I cannot wait for her to waltz down the aisle even if it was <em>him </em>at the other side</p>
<p>“I don’t think it will be for quite some time, you still have an opportunity to scupper the affair” she brimmed</p>
<p>“HA! YES THANKYOU! I shall plot the end of Mr. Montclair’s world whilst I chop the onion and cilantro!” I busied myself with the necessary ingredients for the Mexican dish, secretly plotting my plan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sians POV:</p>
<p>“OH GOD! Was it massive? Did it hurt? OMG WHO WENT ON TOP?” Matilda squealed, railing off every question imaginable</p>
<p>“STOP shouting, his office is next door he’ll hear you!” I shushed her “it was fucking amazing though, absolutely worth waiting 5 months for” thankfully, I had closed the door and turned kisstory up at the right time so he wouldn’t hear a drop of this conversation</p>
<p>my mind wandered back to those three days in bed all of last week and I could not <em>fucking wait </em>till I got to swim those waters again. When I eventually returned home, it was already Thursday and I saw no point re-starting my job on a Friday, especially since he was off golfing with his new bestie all day. Instead, I opted to wait till the following Monday to reintegrate myself. Nothing could of prepared me for what I found; he’d sacked half the work force in my absence. Here we go again, one day back and I was already making calls to ex-employees begging for them to come back and rummaging through new applications.</p>
<p>
  <em>I suppose I best start to earn the 37K a year I’m on. What a fuckin flex</em>
</p>
<p>“keep your mouth shut right” I warned her, lowering my tone so he wouldn’t hear me “I honestly thought I’d never walk again. I’ve had plenty of sex, but Jesus fucking Christ doesn’t even cover it” she laughed at my frankness “though it was frustrating, he wouldn’t even let me give him a cheeky blozza! Or go on top! Every time I tried to do either I would end up face down in the pillows being steamrolled like tarmac!”</p>
<p>“oh, you are SUCH a lady! Only woman I know who complains about not having to reciprocate oral sex or put in any work, honestly” rolling her eyes as she picked at the nuts she ate for breakfast every morning</p>
<p>“I’m not complaining per say, I just like to be….more actively involved. I’m not used to having to follow orders in the bedroom!” I had come accustomed to being in charge with previous boyfriends, and I was fond of being bossed around by him however I will grow bored of it eventually and have to tie the cunt to the bedpost at least once <em>or ten times</em></p>
<p>“I have a funny feeling Mr Montclair isn’t the type to be tied to a bedpost and spanked Sian” she joked, matching my thoughts</p>
<p>“Oi don’t get me started. Those thighs are ASKING to be whacked with a paddle” <em>if I had one present for Christmas this year Santa, grant me this.</em></p>
<p>“I do grow more concerned for you every day young one” she tutted “such filth!”</p>
<p>“I blame the lack of parenting” I smiled sweetly</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, use the ol my tragic childhood shit to make me feel bad” rolling her eyes for the millionth time this year she stood up “as lovely as this catch up was about your porn extravaganza, I have a phone call with Mr Miyagi”</p>
<p>As she left I shouted back “TELL HIM I LOVE HIM AND WANT HIS BABIES” I really do miss talking to that man every day, such a cutie</p>
<p>“Whose babies?” I jumped at the quick shadow that had appeared at my door, some papers having drifted to the floor in the gust he left</p>
<p>“fucking hell speedy Gonzales, calm down” I picked up the fallen applications and put them back on my desk post Baldwins interruption “Mr Miyagi – Matilda has a call with him this morning” I attempted to reach the filling cabinet to gather some paperwork for this afternoons budgeting meeting but before I could reach the metal draws I was pushed flush against the wall</p>
<p>He lowered his head to whisper in my ear “don’t ever let me hear you joke about fucking another man again, do you understand me?” he growled</p>
<p>“Mr. Montclair, do you always threaten women you’ve taken on two dates?” my voice was level. <em>Since when had our dating turned into some steamy romance fan fiction where the over protective boss can’t contain his jealousy? I should put this shit on Wattpad, I’d get loads of views</em></p>
<p>“tell me” he breathed to calm himself “you understand” he reached to push my hair away from my face, though not relenting on his caging position</p>
<p>“since WE have not established what WE are, I do not see how making a joke about a 60 something year old man fathering my children is an issue” I raised an eyebrow at the ridiculousness “and for the record, I don’t actually want children. They are yucky and idiotic”</p>
<p>He released me from the wall, only taking a small step back so we still had close proximity. He seemed to be thinking something over, but whatever it had been was quickly squashed when, yet again, we had been disturbed by Malcolm <em>fucking</em> Tucker.</p>
<p>Ding ding ding, round two ladies and gentlemen!</p>
<p>“Oh look, it’s the degenerate piece of piss himself Baldcunt Clairtit how unfortunate it is to see you here” his thick Scottish drawl pinged through my ears as if it were a bag pipe on steroids</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Baldwin kept his cool “Mr Tucker, did you book an appointment through my assistant?” the smile he held was anything but friendly and had this air of undercover violent psychopath <em>get in my knickers</em></p>
<p>“I didn’t realise I need to book appointments through your secondary school wet nurse you sheep shagging cunt” Tucker scathed. Who is he calling secondary school wet nurse?</p>
<p>“People of importance require no such appointments, Mr Tucker. You, however are a disappointing waste of skin. Might as well be English” <em>English? As if the Welsh cunt is slagging off my heritage </em></p>
<p>I scoffed “Excuse me-“ I was cut off from my attempt at redemption for her Queen and country</p>
<p>“ENGLISH? How fucking dare you insult me like that. typical ginger – “ another, deeper Scottish accent cut into the mix followed by a sheepish looking Hamish</p>
<p>“Well, if it isn’t humpty numpty” the brown haired unknown face scowled</p>
<p>“I think that’s enough of the insults, gentlemen” Hamish tried to reason</p>
<p>“Oi you stout prick, I wasn’t quiet finished yet. If it isn’t humpty numpty sitting ontop of a demolished wall like some clueless egg shaped cunt” his eyes bore into mine “and who is this delightful wee lassie?”</p>
<p>Baldwins voice boomed around the room “not” he stepped closer to the man “your concern” his broad frame blocked their view of me and did a fine job of domineering their slighter ones “Hamish, if you do not come up with a reasonable excuse as to why dumber and even cunting dumber are here, ill have to resort to colourful measures” his tranquil demeanour had cracked, and I was certain skulls were to follow</p>
<p>Hamish took a step forward, coming between Baldwin and the other two “I had engineered this gathering for my own selfish reasons. Those being, a shared hatred of the English and a fond love of golfing”</p>
<p>Blood curdling rage flowed through my veins past that admittance from Hamish and I couldn’t hear any of the conversation that followed. “EXCUSE ME” I shouted after quite some time, though no one took notice, and they continued on with their idle chatter “ENGLISH CUNT IN THE ROOM”</p>
<p>“Your blondes got a foul mouth there. Perhaps we should retreat to your office. Don’t want to be accused of treason” the still unknown prick twat spoke</p>
<p>Baldwin eyed me for a moment, clearly having remembered my presence “Hamish will show you in” the three Scottish musketeers left us to ourselves “I suppose I am on the naughty step again?” his lips tipped up into his trademark smirk</p>
<p>“STEP?” I fumed “THE WHOLE FUCKIN STAIRCASE! You best believe when I see you after work later YOU will be the one to learn to RESPECT ME!” I jabbed him in the chest then pointed to myself as to further exaggerate the point I had to make, though again my attempts to come off as intimidating were laughable comparative to this man</p>
<p>On his way out, he gave my ass a quick slap and sped off before I could invoke violence.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cunt</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sians POV:</p>
<p>My plans had well and truly been dashed into the fire, cremated, reincarnated and flushed down the loo along with excrement. I thought tonight would be the night I had full control; I chose the date and intended to follow suit of a night relentlessly teasing him. I had worn under my dress a lace body with matching garters, I looked absolutely fuckable. The first part of the evening was a success, a traditional ENGLISH tea full of scones and cake, followed by a night tour of LONDON on the old style busses, it was a sure fine way to make the Welsh cunt wind his neck in. The second part had been a failure after all of five minutes.</p>
<p>Currently lads, the situation at hand was I am tied (hands and feet) to the bed posts and Baldwin was watching Borgen. How I got here I don’t know. I began this liaison by pushing him to the bed, I had one of his wrists successfully bound to the wooden frame and then In a flash I was on my back, tied up and left completely unsatisfied.</p>
<p>“if you are going to leave me here like this all night at least put my knickers back on for fuck sake” I huffed, he’d left me in nothing but the stockings, garters and belt. Twat.</p>
<p>“I’m rather enjoying the view, thanks” he smiled</p>
<p>“but I’m drafttyy” I whined, it was fucking cold</p>
<p>He chuckled at my obvious uncomfortableness “regretting your choice of clothing, Klaus?” he propped himself up next to me, brushing his hand over my stomach</p>
<p>“regretting a lot of choices right now, Mein Führer” I turned my face to meet his, those deep amber eyes could swallow me whole “pllleeeaaasseee untie me” I know I’m pathetic for begging, but it really was cold and his touch just added to the frostiness</p>
<p>Clearly having been satisfied with my torture, he relented and loosened the knots on my feet and pulled the covers over us “what about my wrists?” I pouted</p>
<p>“I need you bound for the next conversation. I do not wish to be decapitated in my own bed” his voice held humour and slight anguish “I want – need you to promise not to make jokes about fucking other men whilst I’m in ear shot” <em>is he fucking serious</em></p>
<p>“SO you can fuck whoever you want, but I’m meant to be for your eyes only? Do one you prick” I spat, how dare he dictate what I can and cannot do whilst we aren’t in an established relationship “WHY would I promise as much, seen as you went missing for a month and was probably sticking it to J-Pop groupies”</p>
<p>“I do not know what J-Pop is, but I assure you I have no interest in sleeping with other women” <em>was he being cute? </em>I might of gotten flutters</p>
<p>“what if I did?” perhaps I didn’t want to be tied down to him just yet</p>
<p>“If you want to sleep with other women, I shall happily watch” his lips brushed against my neck and made way to my breasts “though I am not sure how long I could stand idly by”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant. You have not established what we are, therefore if Hamish tickles my fancy I might just bite him” I smirked</p>
<p>This was followed by, what can only be likened to a hyena’s laugh “you’ve got far too much tit and cunt for his liking, Sian. I’ve got more of chance of porking him” he rose up to meet my gaze “I do not intend to see other women, and I hope you would extend the same courtesy seen as I pay for your shoe addiction”</p>
<p>“its not an addiction it’s a way of life, <em>boyfriend” </em> I jibed “untie my wrists and I promise to never look at another bloke let alone think about one”</p>
<p>Freeing my wrists from their constraints was met by Baldwin curling my body into his own, and I perfectly melted into his frame “can I gawk at cartoon characters, or does that offend you”</p>
<p>“if animated men is what you truly desire, perhaps I should make arrangements for extensive therapy” his faint tracing of circles on my back had become my new favourite habit he adopted, though I did absolutely enjoy having sex with the man, the pillow time afterwards was delicious</p>
<p>“not all of them, just Batman from the animated series. Loved his raspy voice as a kid” I almost chocked on the look he gave me</p>
<p>“You are rather weird. Perhaps after some rest you will have regained your senses” pecking me on the lips, he flipped me over so he was big spoon. <em>Now is the opportunity of a life time</em></p>
<p>“I have one request if we are to be exclusive” I grinned “I” angling myself to look at him over my shoulder “want to be big spoon”</p>
<p>If he keeps raising his brows at me, they’ll get stuck there forever “not happening. Forget it Sian”</p>
<p>“Well, looks like I’ll have to delve into the waters of Mr Malcolm Tucker” this statement was followed by a loud grumble and the BFG shuffling in his place, turning on his side</p>
<p>“One night. This is your only opportunity” he warned. I latched myself to his broad frame, sitting myself so I could feel his muscly thighs and bum pressed firmly against my front. My leg locked over his waist and I snaked my arm over his chest</p>
<p>I placed a faint kiss on his shoulder “now this is a position I could get into” I giggled</p>
<p>“fuck off and go to sleep before I resort to tying you back up” he threatened, though the slight vibrations in his chest notified that he was finding this rather funny.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">VICTORY IS MINE</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baldwins POV:</p>
<p>The things I allow this woman to get away with grows more concerning by the minute we are together. I will disregard last night’s ludicrous sleeping arrangements, maintaining the avid stance it was all a nightmare she conjured up and I did not appreciate it one bit.</p>
<p>“If you would stop eating for a moment and pay attention, Sian it would be duly appreciated” thus far of the working day all she had done was eat; it was becoming quiet boring</p>
<p>She pouted in protest a grumbled under her breathe, had it not been for impeccable hearing I would not of picked up on the ‘men not understanding women’s needs’ jibe. “if you insist on eating your body weight in chocolate over the next few days, could you atleast filter applications. You are paid to be here”</p>
<p>She snorted in response <em>slightly unattractive </em>“you are cute to think this will last a few days, I aint even shed a drop of blood yet. And I have filtered all of them, sent you an email attached with dates and times of the interviews”</p>
<p>“Thankyou for that delightful overshare. And when did you find time to do all of that?”</p>
<p>“Last night after you fell asleep in my arms like a good little spoon” she cooed, far too loudly for my liking</p>
<p>I slammed my first onto the oak wood desk and pointed in her direction “if you mention that in public again, you’ll regret it. You insisted, I obliged for one moment. Nothing more”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, the faint sounds of snoring echoing in the room really pointed in the direction of you being displeased with the arrangements” her devilish grin appeared on her face as she loudly chomped at her second bar of Galaxy</p>
<p>“I do not know what drugs you have taken, but you <em>will </em>stop this insolence” my warning seemingly fell flat, as she approached me fervently</p>
<p>Taking up a new position on my lap, she proceeded “you know, if you can’t act like a big softie around your <em>girlfriend” </em>she placed emphasis on the word “then it’s probably best we call it a day” she bit her lip</p>
<p>“If you believe I have not already softened in nature, then you truly have no idea of the man I was before you strolled in here with blotted bits of paper” tucking a fallen piece of hair behind her ear, planting a soft kiss on her sweet lips “not that I ever admit to being subdued. I’m Ruthless”</p>
<p>“Oh so you really did perv over me from my first day then?” her grin widened at the prospect</p>
<p>“we can pretend it was not mutual, Sian” I couldn’t resist roaming my hands over her body, curving my way down to her rear “perhaps we should prepare for this afternoons meeting, I do not intend to waste more of the working week”</p>
<p>“why do you still work, you have like a 500 bedroom mansion in Mayfair, properties all over the world. You’ve earnt more than enough being a stockbroker on top – why keep at it?”</p>
<p>“it’s only 12 bedrooms, and it is small in comparison to my other abodes. I like to keep busy, always a step or fifty ahead of my competitors” if she was confused by my work ethic believing I was in my late thirties she may have a hernia when she discovers my true age</p>
<p>“Not that you like to brag much, right?” she rolled her eyes <em>disobedient</em></p>
<p>“I am simply good at what I do” I grabbed hold of her sides tightly, whispering in her ear “if you roll your eyes again I won’t untie you next time”</p>
<p>“I do love how you believe you are still in control in this relationship” she smirked “such foolish notions”</p>
<p>“you will live to regret that Sian” my voice had mixed with a deep rumble from my chest, her challenging nature was a sure fire way to bring forth my anger</p>
<p>“well, if that’s all Mr. Montclair I have a phone call with Mr Miyagi in 15 minutes. I will meet you in the boardroom at 14:00 for the meeting this afternoon” she tried, and failed to remove herself from my grip</p>
<p>“why on earth are you speaking to Mr. Miyagi? You no longer work in the foreign liaison department” remnants of patients I had dwindled; <em>he might be the next man to die. </em>No matter how many years he has been loyal to me, I will dismember him if he continues this friendship with her</p>
<p>“Baldwin” she circled her hands around my shoulders, pressing her forehead to mine “I like an age gap, but a 60 year old man really is abit much” <em>is that meant to be reassuring? </em>My face held much of the same disdain as the thoughts circled around my mind “I have no intention of cheating, if I wanted someone else that’s where I would be! If you don’t trust me-“</p>
<p>I cut her off, pulling her face to mine “it’s not you I don’t trust. It’s every other man that walks the earth over the permitted legal ages” I warned</p>
<p>“well, that’s a step in the right direction. Now let go of me before I submit a sexual assault litigation claim” wriggling herself free, she proceeded towards the door “I fully expect the upmost professionalism <em>sir” </em>she called over her shoulder sauntering off to her office. Though I am sure it was on purpose, her walk was far more pronounced then I cared for at work and it reignited covetousness.</p>
<p>Google search: how to not overact when your partner is infuriatingly, disturbingly curvaceous and has a horrendous attitude</p>
<p>Search results: 0</p>
<p>
  <em>Dieu.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baldwins POV:</p>
<p>(Weekend following)</p>
<p>“She will be the death of me, I know it” I shook my head as Malcolm lined up his club</p>
<p>“Well, ‘tis your fault for mating an Sassenach” Jamie piped up “pig-headed obstinate lot they are. Thinking they own fucking everything they touch”</p>
<p>“though you have to admire their own self-importance through the centuries. Everyone they encountered were ‘savages’ and the false rhetoric was lapped up” I chuckled, they could not ever truly appreciate how truly English the English were in their prime of the British Empire</p>
<p>“Dinnae be so glaikit, Baldwin. The Scots never conceded to the misinformation spouted by the prissy cunts” A loud crack bellowed following Malcolm’s ad lib, his ball flying through the air towards the bristling trees</p>
<p>“Aye maybe not, I blame the rotten Romans pillaging the world with their bastard ways” Jamie jibed in my direction</p>
<p>“Oh, absolute bastard’s we were” I bent to place the ball on the Tee, not waiting a moment to make the move. I had perfect aim. “gave you fruits, plumbing, under floor heating. What utter cunts we were”</p>
<p>“Like fuck am I playing with this thunder cut he’s clearly cheatin” Malcolm spat in disgust at the hole in one “you’re lucky Hamish vouches for you <em>vampire </em>or I’d have my ma remove the cloaking spell she put on you and your wench” his gnarly hands waved in my face</p>
<p>“threatening a vampire ya weegie will get you nowhere” Hamish came in between us, pushing Malcolm off to the side “Let us atleast get through one game unscathed”</p>
<p>“Weegie, who you callin a weegie you potbellied scrote” Malcolm’s face was murderous “play your ball before your head is my next target”</p>
<p>Hamish, quiet shockingly had the mouth of a sailor when not around Matthew. Seemingly, my brothers inept nature forbode the Scot to relax so he spent most of their time reserved. Outside of his disastrous friendship with my brother he relented on any good nature and advice.</p>
<p>“Its fun, seeing the two pricks bicker” Jamie mused</p>
<p>“two Glaswegians, arguing over eachother insulting themselves. Perplexing, an amusing” we stood by watching the two grown men bicker about whom was more influential, who had more money and whose mother was ugliest. “Though I refrain from insulting women, I will use ‘I wouldnae ride her in tae battle’. Very amusing”</p>
<p>“Oh laddie, you should have been born a Scot” I scoffed <em>laddie</em></p>
<p>“I have not been referred to as laddie since I was a boy. 2 millennia ago” his gruff laugh was about as annoying as Sian’s. <em>disrespected at all levels.</em></p>
<p>“you can pretend to be all stoic and shite around others you gobshite, you are part of the reckoning crowd now. No ass licking trembling wimps here you can intimidate”</p>
<p>“Try as I might, though” he regarded this, and we made pace the break up Hamish and Malcolm, whom were brandishing the iron clubs like a batons</p>
<p>
  <em>Insults, golf and weapons. What a weekend it has been. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not really a translation as such:</p>
<p>Sassenach (if you don’t know this, go and watch Outlander, then come back to this) - English person</p>
<p>Glaikit - foolish</p>
<p>Weegie – derogatory term for someone from Glasgow</p>
<p>I wouldnae ride her in tae battle – basically, so ugly you wouldn’t even ride her into a battle</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sians POV:</p>
<p>“So Hamish Osborne fully tried to batter Malcolm Tucker with a golf club” I wiped away tears as Baldwin recounted the weekends madness</p>
<p>“I did think to leave them to it, however Hamish I fear did not have the upper hand in the pursuit of violence” he chuckled “his tongue may have been sharp, but Malcolm would have bested Hamish”</p>
<p>I lowered my voice so not to be heard by others “And, what if you were thrown into the mix, little spoon?” I knew the answer already, but it was fun to poke at his one weakness I had discovered</p>
<p>No verbal response was given, just a loud gruff as he pulled me tight to his body. His sudden stiffened posture and erratic look became alarming as he began to quicken our pace through Potter’s Field Park. “What’s wrong, you’re being weird” I puzzled</p>
<p>“keep walking, don’t look over your shoulder” he spat through gritted teeth. Given that we had spent the past 3 days in and out of interviews, reviewing scores and candidates he suggested we stepped out for lunch in order to break away from the office for a while. Though this however, seems to have played into his paranoia as we had gone from a leisurely stroll to almost a run</p>
<p>“God, slow the fuck down, what’s wrong?” I tried peering over my shoulder to see what the problem was, though my attempts were met with his hand gripping my neck sternly holding it forward</p>
<p>“I told you, don’t look back. I wont ask again” his threats were idle; his temper never ensued fear in me before, and it hadn’t now</p>
<p>“if you are trying to scare me, it’s not working” I could feel my anger rising as he shoved me around various corners and through slip roads.</p>
<p> “It should” his darker eyes reflected a deep concern “please, do as I ask until we are inside the office”</p>
<p>Ignoring the little voice in my head that screamed for me to ignore this request, I opted to listen to my gut that was adamant I actually follow his orders for once. The looming building came into view though his tight grip on my form did not lessen.  Entering the lift I had hoped this crazed moment would surpass, however upon furiously tapping the top level button he followed with a flurry of colourful language in Occitan that even I did not feel comfortable to repeat, and I swear like a sailor.</p>
<p>“do not speak, do not interact with her and for the love of all things Holy do as I ask, this once. You can do anything you wish once she’s gone” <em>her? Who the fuck is her?</em></p>
<p>“And whom might she be? I swear to God Baldwin if you’ve led me through London like a dog on a leash to escape an ex ill-“ my unfinished threat was disrupted when he continued to yank me from the lift bounding down towards his office</p>
<p>In a split second, I was tucked behind his large frame in between the closed door and his back. Though he did best to scupper my views, I did get a glimpse of a stunning young woman and an elderly fellow. Now, what in the fucking love of God is going on?</p>
<p>In the silence all that could be heard was the steam coming from Baldwins ears, he had not spoken a word and continued to guard me from sight as much as possible. The young woman was the first person to make conversation “Hello Brother, so nice to see you have finally taken” she paused, giving way to one of Baldwins throaty growls “a girlfriend” she smiled, though it held about as much friendliness as Baldwins usually did</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank God, its only another relation and not an ex. </em>
</p>
<p>“Verin” he spat “why are you here”</p>
<p>“Oh, Ernst wanted a good ol chat about the stock market. I wanted to meet this delicate little thing pushed behind you” it was taking everything in my soul not to respond to this delicate insult, and I am not sure why I’m obeying Baldwin by remaining silent but alas here we are</p>
<p>“you don’t speak to her, nor do you look at her” his grip tightened, his voice becoming lower and his authoritative nature emanated </p>
<p>The younger woman aspirated “are you ever going to give up this silly vendetta?”</p>
<p>“Will you ever enlighten me as to what Father told you on is death bed?” the venom in his voice now had me slightly worried</p>
<p>“We can go over this time and time again Brother but my answer wont change” her voice levelled his, though her physical stature did not “I came to extend an olive branch. Dinner, the four of us. I am admittedly jealous Miyako is only one to have met her”</p>
<p>“If you do not leave in the next three seconds, Maman will have one less step child to be concerned over” he growled, signalling his obvious answer to this dinner suggestion</p>
<p>“I don’t want to argue, Ernst can return another time to talk about affairs in Iceland” moving us from the door, he made way for the pair to leave. As they exited the office I caught a glimpse of the glaring metal shimmering in the light poking out the top of her boots. His sister carries a knife? <em>Can I marry her?</em></p>
<p>Circling my arms around his broad frame I approached the topic carefully “want to talk about it, or just pretend it never happened?”</p>
<p>“pretend as if we had still been strolling through the park” his hands wrapped around me, resting his head on my own he breathed in deeply to calm his obvious anger</p>
<p>“I don’t mean to bate the bear, but if I could give some advice” I looked up at him to gage his mood “family is important, and if you two were once close it’s always worth salvaging”</p>
<p>“I wish it were that simple” he grumbled as he swirled his fingers in circles over my back “thankyou”</p>
<p>“for what” I was confused, I hadn’t done anything</p>
<p>“you managed to listen for once and behaved accordingly” he chuckled, though it held no humour</p>
<p>“well you best not get used to it” I smirked “now what was it you said in the lift?” I feigned thoughtfulness “Ah yes! If I were to keep my mouth shut I can do whatever I wish” my devilish grin widened at his obvious regret “I’ll be pocketing that promise, Mein Führer”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baldwins POV</p>
<p>Regretfully, Sian is dead.</p>
<p>No, regretfully she is alive and any morsel of respect or power I held is dead.</p>
<p>Bastard mating instinct, insisting I pander to her every whim. My choice of words had been dangerous and had been used against me terribly.</p>
<p>“out of all things you could have chosen, this is your ammunition?” her laugh vibrated through my body having this situation be of most comical enjoyment on her part</p>
<p>Here I am, King of Jerusalem, Head of the most distinguished vampire blood line, a knight in different centuries, famed solider and commander and here I am degraded to ‘little spoon’ once more.</p>
<p>“I gave your words much thought over the past two days and I have come to realise, this was the best scenario for the both of us” her laugh echoed around the room</p>
<p>“how do I benefit from such frivolous activities?” I huffed</p>
<p>“I love being big spoon and you love to be little spoon” I can imagine the grin on her face, though I paid no mind to look at her</p>
<p>“I, once again have been forced into this situation no part of enjoyment covers it” <em>liar</em></p>
<p>“lie all day long, I wont tell” she cooed in my ear, squeezing tighter as she shuffled against my back “I have one last request, since I was so well behaved and I want you to listen to me like I had you”</p>
<p>I allowed her to move into a preferable position; straddled on my waist with her front firmly pressed to mine. <em>Une amelioration. </em>This had been a most attractive site, one only could have improved if she was not clothed.</p>
<p>Through the constraints of clothing I could feel her slightly rocking her hips, though not in the area I would prefer “now, I don’t know much about your family but what I do know is that maintaining ties are important. I think, we should have dinner with your sister” <em>using seduction to produce a favourable answer from me. Wicked</em></p>
<p>“if you intend to seduce an answer from me, you will be disappointed Klaus” I took her face to mine, savouring the sweet taste of her lips  “it’s complicated”</p>
<p>Resting her forehead to mine, she ignored this statement continuing as though my thoughts on the matter were insignificant “I came home from school almost 7 years ago now to the horrific sight of my dads body. He’d sliced himself up like a Christmas turkey and popped a load of pills on his bed”</p>
<p>Tears brimmed in her eyes, I could not bare the thought of it hurting her “you’ve been through quiet a lot, you don’t have to tell me now only when you are ready” caressing my thumb over her face I caught the droplets before they could fall further</p>
<p>“shut up and listen to me, you oaf. Yes, it’s sad but fuck it life is. There’s children out there who’ve never known the love of any parents so I’m grateful I got the chance with one. That is beside the point” she cleared her throat, more tears threatening to spill over “I had to be the one to phone an ambulance, my nan was at work and Kelly was at college. In the following months – years if it weren’t for either of them I would of died that day myself. We got each other through the pain though and it made us stronger. I don’t know the situation fully with your dad, but you should maintain a relationship with family if you two were once close. Where you?”</p>
<p>Roaming my hands over her sides, pulling her body close to comfort her “I’m sorry you dealt with something so heart-breaking so young, if I could take your burden of pain I would” dragging my thumb over her lips, I enclosed the gap as she closed her eyes tightly extinguishing her tears “Verin and I were once close, after father died the family dynamic changed” forming my words carefully as not to give away too much “I have a right to know what instructions she had been given by him”</p>
<p>“if he had told you something, his last dying wishes and done so in confidence, would you tell her?”</p>
<p>“no” <em>as I am the head of the family it is not required, I thought </em></p>
<p>“well, you are as stubborn as eachother and should be ashamed of the lack of familial support” she huffed in defiance</p>
<p>“if it will make you happy, I may relent on such arrangements. I certainly require a word with the bitch” Verin had followed us through the park and ambushed us in my own offices, such treachery I would not allow from my family. I will deal with my daughters unfaithfulness another day.</p>
<p>“that’s no way to speak of your little sister you know. Who was the man with her?” she puzzled</p>
<p>“her husband, Ernst” I anticipated shock to wash over her features. Having not known Verin’s true age and Ernst’s being so evident this revelation often causes scandalous uprising in tone </p>
<p>“Oh cute! Do you get along with your brother-in-law?” <em>of course she does not care</em></p>
<p>“Yes, somewhat. He has background in the financial markets so largely we discuss bankrupt countries or those close to the edge. You are not shocked by this revelation?”</p>
<p>“she’s a grown woman who carries a knife stuffed in her boots. If it weren’t where she wanted to be, she wouldn’t be with him. Plus, they did look kind of adorable together”</p>
<p>“Fair point, well made. Though, I would refrain from calling Verin adorable you may find yourself at the wrong end of her knife” I warned “Now go to sleep before I change my mind. You look exhausted” leaving her in bed curled up I scrolled my phone to locate the number I cannot recall I’d ever rang</p>
<p>Past a few beeps, her monotonous tone drawled through my ears and I regretted this “Well this is a shock, are you phoning to arrange a cavalry attack or dinner”</p>
<p>“dinner. You and Ernst will come here, if I choose to murder you both I wish it to be in my own home”</p>
<p>“ever the dramatic soul. Tomorrow night, if that is acceptable for you two. I assume your young girl has no plans on a Saturday?”</p>
<p>“make remarks about her age again and I will purchase a Zimmer frame for Ernst. Be here for six, I want to speak with you both before Sian arrives”</p>
<p>“I will bring Bordeaux and a shield”</p>
<p>
  <em>She will need more than a shield.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation:</p>
<p>une amelioration – an improvement</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sians POV:</p>
<p>The air was thick with tension arriving to his <em>absolutely unnecessarily large </em>house and it was perplexing honestly. I know first-hand all siblings fight and argue, but this is ridiculous.</p>
<p>I have never seen him so angry, not one person in the room dared to move to him when I arrived. It had been the house maid Roselynn who opened the door to let me in and she looked absolutely terrified. I could hear the faint baritone rumble echo through the corridor as I made way to them.</p>
<p>Verin and Baldwin were practically nose to nose, she adopted a seething screech whilst he remained at a low bark that coupled with his stature dominated her. Though try as she might, whatever they argued over it was not in her favour. Poor Ernst looked like he was about to birth a hernia.</p>
<p>Knowing full well I was the only one whom would play referee, I approached the pair with caution. his side glare and rumble was meant as a warning to not approach I presume, however I had already listened to him once this week so I was not about to repeat that today. Raising my my arm to wrap around his frame sideways, I was now slightly squished between the two siblings “Verin” I extended my hand out to shake hers “it’s a pleasure to formerly meet you” the ‘<em>oh dear god’ </em>Ernst muttered under his breathe did not go a miss in the now painfully quiet room, nor did Baldwin’s look of simmering rage.</p>
<p>A lifetime of growls, huffs, and death stares passed before Verin shook my hand and stepped back a few paces “Pleasure is all mine, Sian. I apologies for my ill manners” her smile this time was fairly pleasant</p>
<p>“Oh I pay no mind violence, South London ain’t exactly a shining paradise filled with well-behaved citizens” I joked but no one laughed <em>fucking rude </em>“Now I have been here all of 10 minutes and no one has handed me a drink” I glared up at Baldwin whose gaze had not moved from Verin “I strongly suggest Baldwin you find the time between death glares and dinner to pour me some whisky”</p>
<p>I think I should be ordained for the intervention I held, not moments later we all had drinks in hand seated at the dining table with Roselynn serving us all. Drinks flowed followed by various courses and though I thought the aid of a maid was over the top, she was a lovely woman and in the brief conversations I had with her she was nice company. </p>
<p>“so, how long have you two been married” I pondered, very interested in their relationship</p>
<p>“Feels like a lifetime” Ernst chimed in “my ankles ache from the chain” he joked earning a stern look from Verin</p>
<p>“careful, she might slip cyanide into your beta blockers jar” a rumble of laughter lighten the atmosphere, Baldwin giving in to a light chuckle</p>
<p>Ernst leant slightly over the table to whisper to me “send help, I think she already has”</p>
<p>Verin tapped his shoulder lightly, “oh dearest that is not the way I would have it done, poison is such a messy affair” her eyes twinkled with mischief as she eyed her brother</p>
<p>“cheers to that romantic sentiment” the siblings clinked their glasses together</p>
<p>“I am more interested however in you two. I haven’t seen Baldwin this smitten-“ Verin started and was rudely cut off</p>
<p>“I am not smitten. I do not do <em>smitten” </em>He protested, his tone almost regressing to its former anguish</p>
<p>Ignoring his protest, she continued “this smitten, in a very <em>very </em>long time”</p>
<p>Placing my hand lightly on his knee in a attempt to squander any outbursts of violence was met with his brushing off of my attempt. Not happy with this, I placed it back with a slight squeeze “oh there’s nothing to tell really, to be truthful I just saw the flashy cars and massive house and thought I’d dip my toe in gold digging. My plan has succeeded, I got a expensive necklace out of it” I brimmed, his look of unwavering hatred burned into my skull</p>
<p>
  <em>Ill be paying for that joke for quite some time I imagine</em>
</p>
<p>“can I see it?” her hand outstretched to my direction, and not seeing an issue I unclasped it for her, though before I could remove the diamond, Baldwins quicker reflexes had it already re-clasped and dangling around my neck</p>
<p>“You can see it fine without her taking it off” he glowered</p>
<p>Verin squinted in despair “no harm done I just wanted a closer look. Guess I will just have to eye it from across the table” she rolled her eyed crossing her arms</p>
<p>“Yes, you shall” thankfully the tension was broken by the clank of plates being collected and shuffled feet scattering out of the dining room</p>
<p>“so, tell me about your father. I am interested about the man who raised the two of you. I can imagine he was formidable” hoping their obvious shared devotion to the late man would reignite some sibling love, I waited in anticipation for a response</p>
<p>“He was just that and more. True patriarch of the family” a sad look plastered over Baldwin’s face thinking of his father, and Verin’s mirrored such sorrow “he liked to sing, oddly enough. He and Maman would orchestrate Christmas so it would hold them as centre of attention with folk music and such. It truly was a sight to be witnessed” a small smile broke way on his features at the fond memory</p>
<p>“Even when he was acting the jester you understood his power. One Christmas our step-brother Matthew had set fire to the curtains in the chateau. We all thought it would lead to his death, instead Phillipe sang ‘London’s burning’ as the linen disintegrated into ash” Verin cackled sipping on her drink “I think Maman almost chocked him on sight for not diminishing the flames quicker”</p>
<p>“you did not bare witness to her wrath following that incident. She battered Matthew for ruining the drapery and Phillipe has never ran so quickly. He hid on top of the roof and it took me days to coax him down from the ledge” Baldwin continued “that woman puts the fear of God into anyone”</p>
<p>“She would have needed to, raising her own brood and step children. Must have been a handful, the lot of you” I giggled at the thought of the mayhem they would of caused</p>
<p>“it has been a long old road” Ernst sighed “what of your family? what does your father think about his daughter dating an older man?”</p>
<p>I bit my lip out of habit as Baldwin griped the hand I had on his leg “he’s no longer around to input his opinion. I would half imagine he is clawing at his grave at such, he was always very protective of myself and my sister”</p>
<p>“sorry –  we hadn’t been made aware. Excuse my ignorance” a glare was deflected to Baldwin from Verin as her husband made apologies in my direction</p>
<p>“No as you should not be, it’s not his place to speak of it” I smiled in their direction, halting the hateful gaze “so there are yourselves and Matthew, what of your other siblings?”</p>
<p>“Verin and I are full blooded siblings, as such is Freyja and Stasia. Regretfully, there is the putrid step-brother Matthew poisoning the family” Baldwin chimed in having given my hand a reassuring squeeze</p>
<p>“The women outnumber the men, I like it” I smiled in his direction “why is Matthew putrid? Did he step on your leggo as a kid or dare to question your authority” I jibed</p>
<p>“something like that, yes” he sighed necking his Bordeaux like an angsty teen “you will have to prise information around him from Verin, since they are the best of friends of late” he glared at his sister</p>
<p>“oh drop it Baldwin, I needed to speak to him at Christmas that is all. I dislike him as much as you” shaking her head, she stood from the table “it has been a lovely evening, and I enjoyed meeting you Sian however I do feel any further conversation might result in severed heads”</p>
<p>Polite goodbyes were made as Roselynn fetched their coats. I did hope I would meet them both again, she was interesting and Ernst was quiet funny when he threw in his 10pence.</p>
<p>“by all accounts that was a successful evening” I grinned as Baldwin pulled me into his frame</p>
<p>“What alternate reality did you attend?” he puzzled “I almost murdered her fifty different times and Ernst was about to keel over”</p>
<p>“Yeah, exactly what I expect from your family. I’d love to see you around this Matthew, all on edge and domineering” he was a sexy angry man, what can I say?</p>
<p>A growl rippled through his chest as he lifted me to the bedroom, and as past history presented he made quick work of most of our clothing. As he eagerly griped at my underwear I had to break this delightful contact to remind him of such embarrassing matters “we can’t have sex Baldwin” I breathed between kisses</p>
<p>“why not” he snarled, dropping me to the matress “you come here, stroke my thigh all evening in that dress and tell me I can’t fuck you” his dark eyes bored into mine as he pushed me further back onto the bed running his hand up my thigh</p>
<p>I struggled to move his hand from my body, and once I had I told him “I’m menstruating for fuck sake” I had hoped I wouldn’t have to say it, but as I did my cheeks went redder then Ronald McCdonald’s hair “I draw a line at period sex”</p>
<p>“fine” he slumped to his side in a childish huff “spoil sport”</p>
<p>“Just because I have to miss out, doesn’t mean you have to” moving closer to him I pulled his face into mine, snaking my hands to his waist band. Slipping my hand into the fabric his soldier rose to stand to attention. He groaned into this kiss, tightly clinging to my ass as I finally regained some control in the bedroom. Moments of slowly stroking, massaging his throbbing piece building a tempo I removed my hand and freed him from his boxers. Making a measured trail of kisses down his chest I did not want this to be a quick affair. Months of not being close to him, then to be relentlessly teased I now had the one opportunity to return the favour. Every diligent move, every swirl, suck and fondle was met by a groan and him taking fistfuls of my hair. He pulsated under my command and responded to every action I took. Taking him all in my head bobbed into a rhythm that responded with delightful sounds of his groans and grunts of my name. Swirling my tongue over his tip in the final moment, not a drop was wasted.</p>
<p>“And that, ladies and gentlemen is how to give the perfect cheeky blozza” I grinned successfully at Baldwin, whom followed this with a groan, pulling me down ontop of him into a lust filled kiss.</p>
<p>“It fucking is” He held my gaze “I’ll expect that once a month” he smirked</p>
<p>
  <em>Success is mine!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sians POV:</p>
<p>I have never known a group of men to spend so much time together, it was honestly annoying. Almost two weeks after the dinner with Verin and he was enthralled to the lunatic Scottish crowd and I am sure any moment he would change citizenship just to take the last plunge.  I had spent the past few weeks milling around his house mostly by myself whilst he played host to the gobshites. I had found them funny at first, but it was wearing thin and I was horny.</p>
<p>“Baldwin we need to talk” I stormed into his newly adopted man cave riddled with the smell of whisky and Scottish cunts</p>
<p>The unknown brown haired man, whom I now know is Jamie MacDonald, spoke before anyone else could utter another word “Ah there she is London’s top blowjob! Get on yer knees lassie” he slurred his words pointing to his crotch “You need to pay your debts to the Government”</p>
<p>The tipsy ginger cunt did not even bother to incite violence as his friend was making suggestive comments to his girl, instead he slapped his leg laughing “maybe we should go skiing” their laughing erupted into a chorus at the hand job joke and even Hamish chimed in on the sex banter</p>
<p>Necking his whisky, Hamish added in his 10 pence “Think I’ll sit out on that one, unless she grows a cock herself in the next 5 minutes”</p>
<p>“CLEARLY” I Screeched “you are far too busy to spend time with your <em>girlfriend </em>so I will go home and see you at work tomorrow” I did not miss the ‘ooooooooooo your in trouble’ chorus around the room as I stormed out the room. Dropping Kelly a text to come get me, I waited no time to leave.</p>
<p>He had followed me out, sensing he should salvage the situation or be single. Had I not of been so annoyed, I would of laughed at him for looking like Bambi on ice. I wasn’t sure how much alcohol he had, but I have never seen him so drunk and it was a little bit cute and funny. Only a smidge</p>
<p>“What?” I tried to keep a straight face as he planted a sloppy kiss on my lips, accentuating the ‘mwah’ sound as he did <em>fucking twat</em></p>
<p>“you are cute angry” he grinned “now why the long face?” he trapped me in a hug as he twirled the ends of my hair</p>
<p>“Almost two whole weeks since we have spent any time together and all you can do is drink whisky with a bunch of fucking Scotts” my brows knitted together and I pouted. I know its silly, but other than at work, I have not seen or heard much from him. Tonight we had started out watching Die Hard, only to be interrupted by the terrible trio.</p>
<p>“I saw you at lunch today” he was missing the point, clearly <em>dumbass</em></p>
<p>I sighed, he wasn’t going to understand this anytime soon. I looked at the drunken mess and part of my anger subsided. He was currently distracted by my hoop earrings and had twirled them through the holes. Leaning up I kissed him running my thumb over his cheek “I will see you at work tomorrow, perhaps you will be in a better state to talk”</p>
<p>“but you are all angry now” he pinched my bum playfully “why are you angry”</p>
<p>“I’m not angry, Kelly is outside waiting for me. I will talk” I pulled dumbo down for one last kiss, it lingering for abit longer then the last “to you tomorrow, okay. Enjoy your evening”</p>
<p>I expected him to let me walk out on my own but instead he threw me over his shoulder and carried me out to the car. As per bad karma, Kelly must not have seen us approach as I heard him loudly smash on the glass of her fiat. I could imagine her jumping in shock as I overheard the flurry of ‘you fuckin twats’ ‘gave me a God damn heart attack’</p>
<p>Dumping me into the passenger seat, he lazily grinned in Kelly’s direction “Bye sister, bye girlfriend” without much more, he swayed back into the house shoving a curious Malcolm Tucker back into the abode.</p>
<p>“God, he stunk of Glenfiddich” Kelly gagged, her nose curling up at the invasive smell. Still nursing a hangover I presume</p>
<p>“Hungover Pop” I laughed at her dismay as we drove the streets of London</p>
<p>“You would know if you actually spent any time at home!” it was true, save popping back ever now and then for a change of clothing I had not spent much time in our house</p>
<p>“I know I know. I just” how could I, only after 2 months of dating someone and only recently been ‘official’ be so whipped? What the fuck was happening to me?</p>
<p>“You just love him. Its fine, I have been relegated to lonely spinster. I wont cry over it” she wiped away a fake tear as she feigned sobbing</p>
<p>“I don’t love him, it’s far too early for that!” I rolled my eyes at the ludicrous insinuation</p>
<p>“Do you spend all your time with him?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes but – “ interrupting my excuse, she continued with the Spanish Inquisition</p>
<p>“Can you imagine not being with him?” my silence was met with another, set in stone statement “no matter how annoying he is, or how upset he makes you when he plasters that bastard smile on his face or does something ridiculous is it all forgiven for that moment?”</p>
<p>My heart pounded against my chest thought it would burst from this revelation, I thought my earlier anger was from lack of sex but <em>fuck me </em>I have discovered feelings. <em>I’m in love</em></p>
<p>Quick! Someone pass me the sick bucket and pornhub I need to avert this crisis.</p>
<p>“Oh” my breathing increased rapidly, and had I known better I thought I might die “Oh fuck when did this happen” sheer horror passed over my face as I realised she was not lying “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” I flailed my arms around her small car, bumping my elbow on the window “fuck god that hurt” gripping at the humerus it was anything but funny.</p>
<p>“sorry you fucking robot, thought you’d of worked that one out on your own” she smirked “glad to see you haven’t completely changed” her smile was wide at my current painful predicament</p>
<p>As we exited the car, the short walk back home from the garage seemed longer than the five minutes it actually was. God dam off street garage parking absolute nuisance.</p>
<p>Restless sleep, check. Thoughts racing 100 miles per hour, check. Flight booked to the Bermuda triangle, check.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Work the next morning was excruciatingly painful. Kelly the cunt had texted Matilda after the revelation in her car and spilled the beans and spent the morning sending me emails signing off with ‘do you love me too’.</p>
<p>Baldwin didn’t show up until after lunch and honestly looked like a piece of shit dragged through a hedge backwards. Being the mature, grown woman I was I did what was best.</p>
<p>Avoid, deny, lie. It had gotten me this far in life, it will continue to do so now.</p>
<p>Feeding the reports into the scanner, my avoid tactic had failed miserably as I felt the familiar broad arms encompass my frame</p>
<p>“If I new better” he kissed my cheek “I would of thought you were avoiding me”</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck </em>
</p>
<p>“I might be” as coy as I could be, I fumbled with the fax machine continuing with my task</p>
<p>“I require some help here Sian, I am no mind reader and my blood is pumping pure whisky” swaying us from side to slide lightly, he rested his head on top of mine</p>
<p>“Can you tell your band of merry men to fuck off back to their own houses for a few days” I turned in his arms in a huff “they are your friends not mine and I don’t yet feel comfortable enough for them to make jokes about our private life”</p>
<p>“Ah” the dots seemingly aligned “I wasn’t sure if it was a dream or reality” his stern face returned “I will have a few choice words, don’t worry” he kissed my forehead</p>
<p>“Maybe it would be an idea you know” I bit my lip <em>what was I about to get myself into </em>“for us to go out together. Your group of sadistic Scotts, myself, Matilda and Kelly”</p>
<p>“It is plausible, though I fear Hamish and Malcolm may murder eachother” he chuckled</p>
<p>I leaned up on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear “and if you don’t get rid of the kilt wearing twats tonight in favour of fucking me over the kitchen island, I will murder you” I playfully nipped his ear and left him in my office.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear God, please let me get my leg over tonight, I promise I will attend midnight mass this year, Amen. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sians POV:</p>
<p>Groaning into my pillow as Kelly battered my head with her pillow I felt this was a better situation than the one I had planned and agreed to. After a month of careful organisation, this was the morning we intended to set off for Scotland. By we, I mean myself, Kelly, Matilda along with the Band of Merry Men and Robin Hood himself.</p>
<p>In my 22 years never had I ever convoluted such an atrocious idea, and I blame it all on sex, poker and whisky. Much after the faxing discussion, I had truly been lost all sense after that night. Not only had Baldwin taken me over the kitchen Island, but we ventured to the roof top terrace and honestly the whole of London must of heard me scream. If it had not been for the enclosed privacy pods, the capitol city would have seen far more then it had bargained for. My brains were well and truly scrambled. The week at work was not far better and we made good use of that faxing machine. It truly does prop your leg up in the most glorious way.</p>
<p>Not wasting time on getting the groups to mingle, we arranged a poker night. Though Malcolm insisted ladies traditionally did not partake in such activities, we ignored the bigoted prick and I endeavoured to beat every single one of them. I almost did, if it weren’t for Baldcunt Clairtit winning every game. <em>Prick. </em></p>
<p>One after another the evenings seemed to roll into one. Some time was spent in Mayfair, and some weekends we even allowed the boys into girl night at the Brown house. I will never get the image of Hamish and Malcolm doing the limbo out of my head, it is honestly a golden memory I shall treasure forever. My nana took an instant liking to Baldwin, and I’m not shocked. Much like myself, she was a sucker for thick thighs and broad shoulders. Deb on the other hand could not get enough of the foul mouthed trio that followed behind him and she indulged in all of their arguments and bickering.</p>
<p>One fateful night, when we had cleared an astonishing 10 bottles of whisky we decided it would be a fantastic idea to all spend the weekend in Hamish’s Scottish abode at the end of April. Nana and Deb opted out of such activities and thus the plan was laid; weekend in Scotland to follow suit.</p>
<p>Now that we are all caught up, lets return to the fact I was being beaten by crazed mad woman “Swear to God pound me with that pillow once more Pop and I will tear you limb from limb”</p>
<p>“PIIIIIIIIP” She whined “come on, we leave in half an hour everyone is ready!” rolling back into the luscious bed I ignored her. I hate hangovers.</p>
<p>She scoffed, scooting off the bed and her shrill voice rang through my ears like Big Ben screeching for Baldwin to ‘come and sort my ass out’</p>
<p>Feeling a dip in the bed I realised my time was almost up. I could resist Kelly, but I would honestly saw my own foot off for this man. What a fucking wimp I had become. Opening my eyes to the sight before me was completely unfair. I was still in last night’s makeup with a little of last night on my body and he had showered adorning an all-black look. Again with those tight jeans, ralph polo and the bomber jacket I might of chocked on my own spit. Him in a suit was one thing, his arms in these types of jackets were another.</p>
<p>
  <em>Get me a bucket</em>
</p>
<p>“FINE” I shuffled out of bed “ILL FUCKING GET UP” I Stomped towards the bathroom, using my upmost strength to slam the suit door shut.</p>
<p>How will I cope this weekend ladies and gentlemen? Fuck knows, but my sister might hear and see things she doesn’t need to</p>
<p>Her own fault for forcing me to get up, honestly might fuck him on the plane just to get back at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sucked in cold air around, filling my senses with the scent of fresh cut grass and slightly dampened air. The bow string was taught against my cheek and I could feel the muscles in my back tighten as I engaged the blades holding the weapon in perfect positioning. The string rippled under the pressure of release, the string humming against my cheek as the arrow swooshed through the air splintering through the middle of an arrow already shot in the centre of the target.</p>
<p>Repositing my stance I rested the feathered wood in the nook aligning the equipment adjacent to my face. The familiar crack of the oak pinging into action sounded as I released one, two, three one after another railing off the pointed oak that splintered through arrows in my desired target; centre red dot.</p>
<p>I smiled in victory, everyone else save Baldwin and Matilda had taken to archery and the rest were all at best novices. Matilda, insisting she ‘would not break a nail’ at something so boyish opted out. Hamish had good aim but his posture was anything but desirable. My dad ensured myself and Kelly did a lot of out of the ordinary sports growing up, and archery was a sure fine way to get the muscles working. Kelly had hit most of the targets, though the further away they had gotten her short sidedness hindered her aim.</p>
<p>“Well it’s left up to the Copper Prince himself” Jamie heckled “not sure you canny best your Sassenach”</p>
<p>“I am afraid that’s not a question I need answering” he smirked “though I am impressed she managed to fuck all of you” he snaked his arm around my waste, handing me over the Irish coffee he had been diligently watching for me</p>
<p>Sipping at the steaming mug of coffee infused whisky, I couldn’t help but of hoped he would relent and join in. Nothing I would give more then to see his muscles arch and the string recoil under his pressure, his arms would probably burst out of his jacket. <em>Come to Mummy. </em>Having witnessed him yesterday partake in skeet shooting was knicker dropping enough but something about today’s sport had me weak.</p>
<p>“she did not fucking best <em>me </em>I am unfuckable!” Malcom scowled “im so unfuckable my ass would grow fangs and bite your wee girls head off” he turned his chin up towards the targets eyeing the arrows carefully “oh for fuck sake as if little Miss Barbie has some admirable qualities. I’m not impressed at all. About as impressive as a three titted donkey”</p>
<p>“So I’m fucking impressive then” I laughed in his direction</p>
<p>“Marry me? I’ve got more balls then your ginger cunt” Malcolm grinned</p>
<p>“I think Samantha would have a thing or two to say about that, Malc” Jamie snorted “probably put a missile up your ass”</p>
<p>“unlike Mr fucking love actually I don’t make habit of slinging it up my employees” he sneered “don’t fucking insinuate such treacherous affairs again you impotent nonce”</p>
<p>“So we are all to ignore the fact she is currently taking a nap back at the lodge <em>in your room</em>?” I snorted when his face turned towards me in a murderous rage, I winked at him as steam emitted from his ears</p>
<p>“By any means she’ll not be your secretary any longer if you get the sack” Hamish gloated “how does it feel to be under such scrutiny” he sniggered</p>
<p>“I” He screamed “am under no scrutiny” hate flashed over his features, though it was mixed with uncertainty “I am Malcolm fucking Tucker. That brown haired, scruffy Oxbridge cunt Ollie cannot do MY job” he loathed “I take that work home and it ties me to the bed and fucks me from asshole to breakfast. I AM the ultimate Spin Doctor”</p>
<p>“is anyone else concerned he makes more ass jokes then Hamish, the only gay in the village?” Matilda laughed “wonder if he would be a top or bottom”</p>
<p>“Oh bottom all day long” Hamish quipped “would nae fucking know what to do anyhow”</p>
<p>“Fuck off” Malcolm shouted, a smile cracking on his face. He had been under stress as of late, and as his new found besties it was our job to lighten his mood, and take the piss out of his looming unemployment. No matter how much he tried to deny it, the government was about to beat him with a barbed wired shit and the fall out would be immense.</p>
<p>“I feel like this admission calls for the pub!” I grinned as Kelly and Matilda’s eye lit up</p>
<p>Baldwin sighed, “is alcohol the only thing you think about?” shaking his head</p>
<p>“Second only to thinking about you” I fluttered my lashes sarcastically at him, as in unison the others fake gaged. Whispering so only he could here, I finished off with “my little spoon”.</p>
<p>“Murky waters, Sian” he sneered back into my ear</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sians POV</p>
<p>“Your sister is fucking impressive, I will say” Matilda said in admiration “we have been here only one day and she already pulled a local”</p>
<p>“Well she hasn’t bagged him yet, I wouldn’t be so happy” Jamie chimed in as we all eyed Kelly whom was innocently leaning over the pool table pretending she couldn’t shoot without this man’s help</p>
<p>“Oh no, she went to the loo earlier she’s already fucked him” I laughed “she wastes no time that girl”</p>
<p>“Your crackhead mother would be proud” Malcolm snorted</p>
<p>“just need to shoot up and she will think she raised the most perfect girls” I placed a hand over my heart jokingly “God love her”</p>
<p>It had been mentioned in passing about my parents, it was hard to avoid the curious minds of the Scotts when you lived with your nan who was about as responsible as putting a porcupine on a water bed.</p>
<p>The pub we frequented was a typical locals, and I had a feeling if it were not for the prime cut of Scottish meat sat with us we’d not be so welcomed. Hamish was apparently quiet the face around Lanarkshire as was Jamie seen as they both took up residence here at one time or another. Though Hamish accent did not reflect it as much, Jamie’s was as deep as those who surrounded us in the quaint pub.</p>
<p>The low hung ceilings adorned with black beams gave much away about the age, as did the remnants of the split saloon door and cast iron fixtures. Brass pots and pans dangled from the ceiling and an old Victorian bed warming pan had been mounted atop the crackling fireplace. Hot toddy’s in hand to warm the cockles, it was a lovely end to the days activities.</p>
<p>More than a few glasses later, Matilda the eternal let down had managed to pass out in Jamie’s lap. If I knew her like I thought, this was a tactic and not her lightweight tolerance getting the better of her; but who am I to judge? If the girl wanted a Scott, that’s what she’d get.</p>
<p>I shuffled closer to Baldwin, palming my hand over his thigh “Je suis d'humeur” I practically purred in his ear grazing my lips over his neck as I spoke</p>
<p>“Ne me taquinez pas, Sian’ his voice had been level, not yet engaging with my game</p>
<p>I giggled, did he think I was a novice? “Et si je dis’ trailing my hand over his torso, dragging my thumb over his broad chest “J’ai un cadeau pour vous’</p>
<p>“Finnish your drink” he rose from the chair, taking me up with him</p>
<p>“Oh look Mr and Mrs Gobshite are already leaving” Malcolm rolled his eyes “Canny take your hands of each other for five minutes”</p>
<p>“I will ignore that” Baldwin glared at him “I shall make sure I say goodnight to Sam for you, though” his lips twitched into a smirk before yanking me out of the pub. Through the chime of chatter and clanging glasses I heard Malcolm shout back something along the lines of ‘no-one in the history of torture has been tortured like what you will endure’</p>
<p>Walking through the small town towards Hamish’s lodge I took in the stunning scenery. The craggy hills melted into the dark night sky, whilst the moon’s shine slipped through the cracks illuminating the world through the breaks. Approaching the welcoming white door he wasted no time in whisking us away up to our designated room.</p>
<p>I pushed him to sit on the bed not once allowing him to stop me in my actions “don’t move” I ordered him. His throaty growl engulfed my ears as he tugged me to him by my waist, nipping at my ass</p>
<p>“I am confused as to why you still have this notion of control, Sian” his hands coiled around my frame like a boa constricting its prey. Lifting my shirt, he planted fluttered kisses on my lower abdomen drawing me into his every will</p>
<p>Biting back the moan I wanted to let free I removed myself from the vice lock “be patient, Mein Führer it will be worth it” making way to the adjacent suite, I picked up the extra bag determined for this night to go as I wanted, not where he always led it.</p>
<p>Having one last look over my new look, soft waved curls framing my face flowed down into the body I had changed into. Ascertaining he has some French heritage and an abundance of maids to do his housework, this outfit was I hoped, fitting. The crotchless body had built in cups to hoist the ladies up, with a lining of lace over the top to accentuate the cleavage. Adorning the garter, stockings and belt I topped it all off with a ribbon chocker and ruffled mini apron, that did nothing but accentuate my curves and hid not much. My best asset being my rear it was scantily clad – the back of the body was bare and gave full show of the plump end.</p>
<p>I leaned against the frame of the door as he caught sight of me, nervously biting my lip I  slowly made way to him. His unreadable expression was unnerving, and for the first time in our relationship I had begun to doubt myself. “Does this not please you, sir?” I whispered in Occitan, bracing my hands on his shoulders</p>
<p>“Turn” he barked back in Occitan as his hands made their way to my waist. As I spun around, I felt his cool hands slip through the suspenders, running the backs of his hands up and down my thighs. “such a delicate little thing” he growled “exquisite” I could feel his breathe on my back as he pulled closer to his frame and I could feel his growing erection pressed against my leg “does it <em>feel </em>like I am displeased”</p>
<p>“no, sir” my voice gave away my crumbling resolve though I am determined to regain control. Facing him, I removed his <em>delicious </em>polo and quickly yanked his belt off. Extinguishing his protests, I pushed him back onto the bed and removed his jeans <em>this is going far too well.</em> Leaning down to him I used what weight I could to remain straddled to his waist. Pressing my lips to his I moved down the bed to sit between his thighs. Removing his boxers I could appreciate from this new heightened vantage his powerful form and how large he truly was.</p>
<p>“for once, will you let me have control” I slid my hands over his thighs enjoying the feel of the well built muscle naked to my touch</p>
<p>“I make no promises for how long I will remain enthralled to your will, Sian” his deep rumble echoed the silent room and I took my moment.</p>
<p>Pressing his hands to the tops of my legs I slid down slowly onto his shaft moaning as I felt the new position take hold of my senses. Bracing my hands on his hips I rocked back and forth, adjusting to the size of him. Feeling myself accommodate his size as heat flooded my wet slit I worked into a rhythm, never letting myself loose connection to him. My cries echoed around the room growing louder as I felt my slick walls circle around him. His hand wondered under the apron, his diligent fingers working to pleasure the bundle of nerves building in pressure and pace. Wanting more contact, closeness I reached for his free hand bringing it to my neck. “testing my resolve will only render you to submissive” his dark eyes bore into mine as his hand took a tighter hold on my neck. Digging my nails into his hips I quickened the tempo and the sounds of his groans and his name spilling from my lips filled the room as each move pushed us further to the edge.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell Sian” he groaned through gritted teeth, raising his knees to support my back I leaned into them feeling new heights of pleasure in the rigid position. Both being in charge but trapped between his tight grip and rock hard thighs added to the sensations bubbling in my lower stomach. My grip on his waist became nearly skin breaking as I dragged them across his sides in attempts to brace myself for the end.</p>
<p>The moan that left my lips as I felt the welcomed convulsions and his spilling liquid might have woken up my Nan all the way in London. Grateful that I had religiously taken the pill since I was 16, I had no concerns that I was currently filled up like a petrol tank. I slumped into a heaving mess on his shoulder, whimpering as I felt him leave my body.</p>
<p>Almost half an hour of his drawing circles on my back had calmed my breathing some, though I do not think I will ever regain the feeling in my legs nor the ability to speak “pineapples” I breathed</p>
<p>“What?” his confused voice broke through</p>
<p>I peered up at him finding his perplexed look adorable “pineapples” I repeated</p>
<p>“Do you suddenly have a craving?” he chuckled, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear</p>
<p>Feeling I may of regained my speech, I tried once more “No. I think you fucked my last brain cell out, though. My legs are somewhere in no-mans lands by now I suspect” rolling onto my side I cuddled into his frame</p>
<p>“Klaus I assure you with absolute fervency unlike Malcolm it appears I am truly, fuckable” I giggled at his silly reference “it’s a rare occasion I allow a woman to take such control, and for the whole time”</p>
<p>A pang of jealousy washed over me as he mentioned other women. I know it is silly but it was a natural reaction to hearing your partner refer to others “how many other women” feeling my cheeks redden at the question, I hoped the ground would swallow me whole when I saw the look on his face</p>
<p>He exhaled deeply, pulling my face closer to his “I can’t give you a number on that I’m afraid, Klaus” his kiss was not reassuring and my face reflected as much “I can give you my word though, I have never allowed anyone into my life as I have you”</p>
<p>“Well shit” I grinned “aren’t you adorable”</p>
<p>He towered his body over mine, passing his hands under my back “I’ll show you just how adorable I can be” his wicked grin flashed before my eyes and once again we were in the thrusts of passion.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:</p>
<p>I shuffled closer to Baldwin, palming my hand over his thigh “I'm in the mood” I practically purred in his ear grazing my lips over his neck as I spoke</p>
<p>“Don’t tease, Sian” his voice had been level, not yet engaging with my game</p>
<p>I giggled, did he think I was a novice? “what if I said’ trailing my hand over his torso, dragging my thumb over his broad chest “I have a gift for you”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baldwins POV:</p>
<p>Not even the velvety sensation of the Bordeaux could simmer my desire to leave the brooding Scotts and return to bed with Sian. She had insisted we returned to the weekends activities much to my utter dismay. For love nor money could I remove the image of her maid’s outfit from my mind, nor did I ever wish to forget how she looked above. Hamish’s library had mixed architecture, boasting life from different centuries though it held the perfect setting for a poker night away from the women of the Lodge it did little to occupy my focus.</p>
<p>“God you two are like wild fucking animals” Jamie flailed his arms around “I could hear you from the fucking pub screaming each other’s names, and I don’t even have vampire hearing”</p>
<p>“don’t behave as if we did not hear the moans coming from your room, Jamie” Hamish eyed him carefully “are we to assume you were taking a trip down right hand lane, or was this encouraged by a certain red headed lass”</p>
<p>“Ae, it was the Copper Prince’s fault!” he pointed in my direction “Selfish cunt bringing his bit of stuff and her friends on a lads weekend” crossing his arms in defiance, it was laughable</p>
<p>“Don’t blame this on me, you chose to fuck Matilda” I defended myself “and less of the Copper Prince daemon or I’ll send your battered remains back to No. 10” I threatened</p>
<p>“Ae im a daemon, plenty good wi languages. Want to know the Gaelic translation for Copper Prince” he sniggered like a 14 year old boy</p>
<p>“Go on” I dared the younger Scott to continue his masterful insult</p>
<p>“Ginger twat” he exclaimed, earning a roaring laughter from Malcolm and Hamish.</p>
<p>“I shall remember that jibe when I report your indiscretion to the congregation” I chuckled as his face dropped “another round, chaps?” they groaned in unison, not even Hamish won a hand thus far. Though it may have been cruel of me to take all their money, it is their fault to bet with someone whom has more life experience then all of them shared.</p>
<p>
  <em>Better the devil you know. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sian’s POV:</p>
<p>“So have you told him yet?” Kelly pondered, necking her third shot</p>
<p>“No, I think I’ll just wait until he says it. Unless he never says it and I just die slowly on the inside” I pouted, nursing my third glass of wine</p>
<p>“or perhaps you could tell him how you feel. I don’t think its unrequited” Sam chimed in, she was very sweet. I was abit confused at first when Malcolm bought her along as they were both adamant they were not sleeping together but her being here bought a calmness to him that was odd. Plus, they were definitely sleeping together but lets pretend for their sake we don’t know.</p>
<p>“No, think I might just smash my head off the wall. Far less painful then unrequited love” I joked, earning looks of uncertain disapproval</p>
<p>“Ah well, best you fuck him off now and we can have our wing woman back” Matilda heckled from the fridge, pouring another Mojito</p>
<p>“neither of you two need wing woman-ing. Both had your fill this weekend and you aint in relationships” I wagged my brows at them both whom were sporting Cheshire grins.</p>
<p>
  <em>What a bunch of sex crazed maniacs we were. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Credit:</p>
<p>I do believe the ‘Gaelic translation of Copper Prince; Ginger Twat’ idea came from Baldwin-Montclair on Tumblr, though I cannot remember. But, credit where credit is due!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sians POV:</p>
<p>I should have taken my Matilda’s advice back then, as it had been over three months since the lodge weekend and I nor Baldwin had dropped the L bomb yet and I was afraid he might never. I had hoped I might have been the change in him but I did need to remind myself it might not be the case and our relationship may end anytime soon.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pass me the ice-cream</em>
</p>
<p>Boarding his plane ready for business in Italy I wondered what this trip would be like. Needing to tend to his other international offices meant that I would spend my 23<sup>rd</sup> Birthday abroad and although I would be working I was excited at the prospect. He said that we might spend more then a few weeks, creeping into possibly months travelling and I was excited to do so.</p>
<p>Busying ourselves with phone calls and paperwork I had not even noticed the departure nor landing. This time the airport experience was rather different then that of New York. Exiting the Fiumicino "Leonardo da Vinci" International Airport he was greeted as if some local celebrity by the staff, and even some locals shook his hand as we made way for the hotel. He had kept a tight grip of my body through the airport and never once allowed anyone in my personal space and it were if I had a personal body guard. I expected a car to arrive, but was happily surprised when I was bundled into a helicopter. The sight from above of the passing towns and cities was truly beautiful, and I have never seen a more picturesque marvellous wonder before. Italy was a perfect mix of remnants of the Empire and modern day building clashing and I could not wait to explore it on days off.</p>
<p>“Where are we?” I puzzled, looking over the beautiful grounds. I thought we were staying in a hotel, but this villa was a welcomed surprise. I marvelled at the view; vibrant grass spanning past where the eye could see, surrounded by palm and fruit trees engulfing the property in privacy.</p>
<p>“My villa, the outskirts of Rome. Come i’ll show you around” taking his hand I followed him around. The beautiful light wood flooring and white walls flowed throughout the spacious villa with pops of colour appearing to add vibrancy and life. The living room was beautifully decorated with antiques that would presumably cost a small fortune, and I paid attention to the few Roman Empire trinkets that were stored in a locked glass cabinet. In every corner there was a piece of art or sculpture tucked away adding to the busy décor. The large winding stairs led us up to the corridor of rooms, with the master bedroom being the largest situated at the back of the hall.</p>
<p>“you don’t do small houses, do you” I giggled taking in my surroundings</p>
<p>“unfortunately” he pulled me in for a kiss “there are matters in the city I am required to attend to. Verin and Ernst are here, if you grow tired of waiting my return” </p>
<p>“not even five minutes and you are running off” I pouted, though the light humour masked the hurt; I was definitely in for a good old dumping soon.</p>
<p>“I shall be back soon, do not leave the grounds. If you need to go outside, you must go with Verin” <em>weird</em></p>
<p>“Or you could stay here and act all possessive instead” I grinned, he responded with a throaty growl</p>
<p>“Do you understand?” his turning dark eyes were anything but humorous and I nodded in response.</p>
<p>As soon as he left, I made no efforts to seek out Verin or Ernst. I would face the couple at some stage, and make apologies for my ill manners but I did not feel in the mood for company. During the lodge weekend an incensed jealousy exploded from Baldwin and we ended up in our first fight, though I am still unsure of what caused such abrupt eruptions. One moment I was having a friendly conversation with Hamish’s butler and the next Baldwin had shattered every glass on the mantle and threatened the poor lad to the point he broke into tears. Matilda tried to reason it was because the butler had brushed my arm but this was absolutely ridiculous; how could this anger someone so much? It was completely unnatural and I would not stand for it.</p>
<p>We had since had a few bouts of bickering, and he had been off kilter since and was behaving like someone who was having an affair. It was that scenario where he was the cheating partner but took his paranoia out on the faithful one <em>prick. </em>He had taken to demanding that when we had sex I removed the necklace he bought for me but also insisting that I always wore it outside of his house, and the one time I forgot to put it back on he punched a hole in the wall. What was worse, he had secret conversations and shared whispers with my Nan and though I tried to pry the information from them, they both flat out refused to tell me what their conversations had been of. This pattern of behaviour was concerning, and I hope that when our inevitable end came it would not be on bad terms as I truly enjoyed my job.</p>
<p>I never imagined my heart would break over a man, but here sat at dinner I could feel my resolve burning and I could not let these feelings stew anymore. He had been on his phone for the past 30 minutes and did not even bother to engage in small talk. This was it.</p>
<p>“If you are going to leave me, then why bother to keep up pretences?” I seethed, and his head shot up in my direction</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” his voice was shocked</p>
<p>“You fucking heard me. You have been completely different since Scotland and I’m not going to put up with it anymore” I swallowed the sick feeling in my throat as he stared me down</p>
<p>“Stop being so emotional, Sian” he bit back</p>
<p>“EMOTIONAL? You think I’m being emotional?” I screeched smashing my glass to the table “you have done nothing but be a jealous cunt for the past few months and I’m SICK OF IT!” Months of pent up anger spilled out “You pretend as if I hadn’t noticed your indiscretions but I know you’ve been unfaithful. HOW DARE you” tears threatened to spill over and his face washed over with pure hatred</p>
<p>“Unfaithful, you think - ” I cut him off before he could lie to me, I am no one’s fool</p>
<p>My lip trembled as the tears spilt over “You know what, I don’t even need an explanation. Fuck you” I sped away from the table, bolting up the long winding stares past the concerned looks from Ernst.</p>
<p>Slamming the door shut I slumped into a pathetic mess on the bed as I sobbed into the pillow. Warm tears stung my cheeks and my vision blurred and I did nothing to scupper my hurt when I felt the bed sink and his cool hand brush my shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sian, Please talk to me” his soft tone was anything but soothing but I knew I had to face him.</p>
<p>Wiping my hand across my face I sat up to look him in the eye “look, lets get through this business trip and you can just fuck off to whatever new bird you’ve been tucking into”</p>
<p>Moving his hands to wipe tears from my face his deep growl echoed through the room “I have not, and would never be unfaithful to you Sian. I have no desire to be” he spat “where did you get this ridiculous fucking notion from?” his face was murderous</p>
<p>“treating me the way you have – having a go at Hamish’s butler, the incident at Lulivo’s restaurant and the way you’ve been” I chocked on my tears “you don’t come near me at work, anytime spent you are constantly on the phone it’s as if you are bored of me but can’t be bothered- “</p>
<p>He cut me off, bring my face to his into a bitter sweet kiss “I am sorry I made you feel that way” stroking his thumb over my cheeks he replaced the touch with a kiss on each side, diminishing fallen drops of water “I do not know what to do, to make this right or reassure you I at no point have been unfaithful, whatever it is I will do it” his stern face held no lie, but I did not feel reassured</p>
<p>My heart ached to hear the words I had held onto for so long, and I could not bare it any longer even if it were not reciprocated “Do you even love me” I blubbered into his hand that caressed my cheek</p>
<p>“Love?” the look in his eyes faltered “do not be so ridiculous” my heart shattered, my soul filled with sadness as I thought this would be the last nail in the coffin “love could never hold the truth of how I feel for you”</p>
<p>Confusion washed over me “What – I don’t-“</p>
<p>His voice broke through my ears, demanding that I let him continue “No-one in my life has ever compared to what I feel for you. I spent my time bouncing from city to city never settling and I thought it was true happiness then, bankrupting Governments. I thought my place in this world had been to topple livelihoods and thought it thrilling” never once letting my gaze drop, he placed my hand over his heart “I know now my place is in this world is to be wherever you are. You are my heart, my home. Wherever your feet fall and your head rests is where I know I need to be and I will go to the ends of the Earth for you. I did not <em>feel </em>before you”</p>
<p>“Baldwin I –“ my tears spilled over into a cascade as I heard him say more then I ever imagined he would, and my heart pieced itself back together</p>
<p>“If it takes an I love you for you to know I do I will say it a hundred times a day for you. You could convince me to overthrow the Queen and take up ballet dancing, I am completely and wholly committed to you. To us” savouring the familiar taste of his lips on mine, he broke away “love does not compare, so long as men can breathe or eyes can see”</p>
<p>“So long lives this, and this gives life to thee” <em>shall I compare thee to a summers day? </em>“if only Jamie could hear you now” a small smile crept onto my face at the thought</p>
<p>He laughed “I already recited the speech to him last week” he smirked</p>
<p>“Oh – so you declared your undying love for him, then? What did he say” I giggled, wiping the remainder of tears from my face</p>
<p>“Told me to stuff it, apparently I’m no longer the ginger he wants in his bed” he feigned sorrow dragging his hands to my waste “Please do not ever cause yourself so much misery again. I <em>do </em>love you”</p>
<p>I bit my lip, knowing his sister was in the house this was highly inappropriate but I was an opportunist ready to play on every emotion he had. Removing my necklace, placing it on the side table I leant in pulling his face to mine, snaking my hand to the buttons of his shirt popping a few from their clasps “show me”</p>
<p>
  <em>And that, he did. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sian’s POV</p><p>Wiping the ladylike drool away from my face, the unfamiliar feeling of cold glass pressed against my forehead was a rude awakening. Flashes of trees and old brick luminated by dusk passed my vision and I was utterly perplexed. Turning my head I could see through sleep ridden eyes Baldwin was driving us somewhere. “Where are we” I yawned, cracking my neck at the awkward kink pressed into it.</p><p>“Go back to sleep, it’s late. I shall wake you when we arrive” he whispered, gripping my thigh lightly</p><p>When I woke next it was to the calming sound of waves crashing and the scent of the ocean carried along in the bristle of the humid breeze. The large white room had scarce decorations save for a few framed art works and statues, though the room was beautiful in my humble opinion probably far too large but it was typically Baldwin. The bed was empty, though the balcony doors were pinned back insinuating he had taken leave to the outside space I had yet to discover. Taking my precious time to venture outside I opted to first take a shower, didn’t want to be an unwashed scumbag now did I?</p><p>The cold water was a welcomed awakening and release from the warm air baking outside. Having reaching scorching temperatures during the end of June and it would only increase into July I was forever grateful for cold settings. Padding into the separate dressing room I was delighted but slightly shocked to notice Baldwin had hung up our clothing already <em>how long was I asleep for?</em></p><p>Opting for my string tanning bikini I made way outside to find what I now state is the most beautiful site I had ever seen. The balcony had the perfect birds eye view of whatever town we had arrived in and the view of the crystal blue sea and vibrant green tree’s filled my vision. The awe inspiring landscape boasted remnants of ancient civilisations and the modern architecture built around, the glaring juxtaposition of the crumbling castle looming over the promenade presented such opposites. What had made this view so <em>fucking </em>utterly stunning was the Greek God sat outstretched by the side of the balcony wall reading ‘the life and times of Caesar’. Sporting nothing more then <em>short, tight </em>black shorts the sunlight danced off of his pale skin magnificently illuminating his chiselled, built frame. His copper hair and amber eyes were almost ablaze as the rays brought out their deep colour. <em>Yummy.</em></p><p>Wrapping my arms around his shoulders I nestled into his lap, his cool skin sheltered me from the humidity in the summer air “not that I am complaining, but I thought we had a meeting in Rome?” stroking faint lines up and down his edible chest I no longer cared for work; this is where I wanted to stay</p><p>“I took the liberty of cancelling all meetings for the foreseeable future” my head whipped around to meet his gaze so fast I think I gave myself whiplash</p><p>“You did who what now?” I stumbled over my words; the worlds No.1 workaholic had cancelled work <em>what the feck</em></p><p>Putting his book down, he took firm hold of my face “had I realised my recent behaviour affected you so adversely I would have done my upmost to make things right”</p><p>“Baldwin, you’ve apologised –“</p><p>“An apology will not suffice. I will not have you doubting my intentions nor our relationship out of reaction to my pig-headedness and neglect. I want you to <em>know </em>I love you, even if I do not say it”</p><p>“I do, now” I closed the teasing distance into a messy kiss. His arms circled my frame and I melted into the familiar sensations, softly moaning into the intimacy of the kiss. Manipulating entry my tongue danced with his own entwining us in a much needed sweet moment. Breaking away from him as to save the village from a site it did not need, I pressed my forehead to his “where exactly are we?”</p><p>“Bay of Naples” he had begun fiddling with the tie of my bottoms and if I didn’t react quickly this would turn into something more than a kiss</p><p>Grabbing hold of his wrist I tried with what little strength compared to his to bat his hands away. Though it worked, I knew it was his relenting and not my muscle preventing him from continuing “though I could spend all my life wrapped around you, I would like to explore the town today”</p><p>“your wish is my command, though I urge you to wear something more conservative as we walk the town”</p><p>Pecking him lightly on the lips, I stood to leave “your wish is my command, Mein Führer”</p><p> </p><p>Baldwins POV:</p><p>I sighed at the sight before me, I had wished in a moment of protectiveness this had been Victoria era where women had been covered head to toe. At the time I had detested such a lack of skin however looking at my mate, my Sian there was no part of her I wanted to share with the world.</p><p>Though, I am not supposed to behave like a jealous maniac as it upsets her. It had been perplexing how the men of today allowed their partners to dress in such a way, and not be immediately incensed when others gazed upon them.</p><p>She had thought herself appropriately covered, I however disagreed fervently though not showing such emotions as to avoid conflict. She adorned a white dress barely covering her rear that hung tightly to her every curve. My resolve may crumble quicker than I had hoped</p><p>“what on Earth are you doing?” watching her fumble for the past five minutes with her laces, I had grown tiresome of the poor attempts at tying them</p><p>“My nails keep getting in the way of the knots when I tie them” she pouted</p><p>On bended knee I propped her foot up to have better access to the shoe’s, and within minutes I had tied the laces as to how they should be <em>one perk of being Roman </em>“there, all done”</p><p>“should I be at all concerned you, a man, have just tied women’s sandals up with exceptional precision” her brow arched as she placed her hands on my shoulders “I must say I rather do like your summer look” she bit her lip <em>tease </em>“I’d like to see you in shorts more often, especially if they are always that <em>short and tight” </em></p><p>“if we are to discuss short and tight, we can start with your dress” I arched my brow at her, my patients wearing thin</p><p>Her small hand clasped around mine “lets not” she smiled “so, where to first?”</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>Her intellect and knowledge never ceased to amaze me, her father had truly done a spectacular job of enriching her childhood with education in history. I had expected to spend the day giving a guided tour of The Castel Nuovo and Sansevero Chapel though I had allowed her to harp on about all the little facts she knew of the buildings and area. As much precedent by missing information and misunderstood discoveries parts of her knowledge had been incorrect, though I paid no mind to correct it.</p><p>“Oh the Castel was stunning, but this Chapel takes the biscuit” she said in awe of the towering roof spirals “And what is this?” she stepped closer to the left entrance, her inquisitive nature having been teased by the Statue of Decorum “Sic floret decoro decus, ‘Beauty shines through decoration’ but why are his feet different?” he brows creased, though she had acute historical knowledge her understanding of art was almost non existent</p><p>“It is fascinating that you can read Latin, but cannot appreciate the statue is was intended for” I chuckled as she pouted “the statue of decorum; Antonio Corradini. The work is to represent man’s influence over nature”</p><p>“So the left Busby shoe is for man, and the right hoof to symbolize nature. Well that’s boring” she huffed, turning her back on the statue “there best be a naked baby Jesus inside or I’m giving the place a shit review on trip advisor”</p><p>“Come, I am sure the inside will fair better under your critique” taking the small of her back I guided her inside</p><p>“Well yellow fucking penguin that’s a sight” her head tipped up to admire the Fresco. I had seen many in my long life and each time I too am captivated by such mastery of creation. Each one leaves the affection of buildings transforming into art museums.</p><p>“Fresco paintings never cease to amaze, do they?”  </p><p>“God it’s fucking beautiful. Have you visited here before”</p><p>“Some time ago, yes” <em>in 1970, before you had even been born </em></p><p>“well then Mein Führer lead the way” she smiled, snaking her arm through my own</p><p>I had forgotten the joys of seeing such sites for the first time, often the statues built had been moulded after people I once know or knew of and though still wonderful were not seen through fresh eyes. Witnessing her joy seeing the Veiled Christ, the Tombs and Labyrinths amongst others had been the truest form of beauty, and the Chapel paled in comparison to such.</p><p>If only Phillipe and Godfrey could see me now I would be the centre of their ridicule.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sian’s POV:</p><p>When we arrived in Rome I had witnessed few people treat Baldwin as if he were famous, now seeing how the people in Naples treated him it was as if he <em>is </em>famous. No matter where we went; shops, cafes, tourist attractions heck even the hotel lobby he was regarded by all locals. Men tipped their hats to us and women giggled at our presence like teenagers at a Jonas Brothers concert. It was odd, though. If it were like a music group, they would flock to our sides but they did not. Curious glances, polite hello’s were made at a distance and some I am sure even bowed.</p><p>Today’s agenda had been Herculaneum and this I had been the most excited for. We had spent the past week visiting the Churches, we toured the Castel dell'Ovo and even took a pottery class. Annoyingly, Baldwin made two fucking vases in the time it took me to make a bowl that resembled a Yorkshire pudding rather then a vessel for cereal. Though all the art work and culture was something I would never forget, touring the preserved ancient city truly bought out my inner Historical nerd.</p><p>The ground humidity ensured perfect conservation of house frameworks, wooden furniture, the hull of a sizable boat, pieces of cloth, and some food items. I could envision when this place was excavated the excitement on the archaeologists had with the detailed impression of private life that is not achieved in other centres of the ancient world. The city was enclosed by a fortress of greenery and trees, with some moss and grass taking route on the ancient buildings inside.</p><p>The results of the excavation laid perfect views of the layout of the city. The <em>decumanus</em> forms one side of the quarter and the <em>insulae</em> to the south of the <em>decumanus</em> are laid out in a strictly geometric pattern facing the <em>cardines</em>. Many of the nobler houses have perfect views of the bay, though the most exquisite view was of the residential quarter boasting the homes of the divinely decorated rich abodes, the most famous being the Trellis house.</p><p>Parading through the long winding <em>decumans</em> Baldwin did not miss a beat of where to go, what parts to see and the history of the village. It had been oddly quiet in the town, some tourists had been here too though they were quickly scurried away by their guide if we approached their position. It was honestly outstanding the power this man exhibited even in a country that was not his home.</p><p>The smell was something odd also, the faint remnants of marble and ash mixed in the claggy air and made for an interesting combination. Something I had not been aware of, according to Baldwin notes of sweet perfumes passed through the streets ‘<em>per fumum’ </em>by means of smoke, much covering any bad smells that may have lingered. Though, seen as Romans were responsible for inventing plumbing I cannot imagine it would have smelt particularly bad anyway.</p><p>We walked for hours, having stopped to look at every crevice and each exchange facts and knowledge of the town. Though I knew little compared to him, I did much enjoy the conversation as it ignited a wonderous imagination of life during these times.</p><p>His hand grazed over a battered plaque affixed to a wall of a large house situated in the forefront of the residential quarter and for the first time since we had arrive he had been silent. Etched into the woodwork was the name ‘Lucius’ written in Latin, and another script I could not make out though I think it had been Ancient Greek or some variant of. “do you know what the other part says, next to Lucius”</p><p>Pulling me to the front, he lifted my hand interlocking his with mine and dragged it slowly over the word “’Alcides Leontothymos’ Alcides is the given name of Hercules and ‘Leontothymos’ means ‘lion-hearted’”</p><p>“Odd, they must have been important to have their names in gold plaques affixed to a door” I began to wonder of the livelihoods these unknown men would have had. He muttered something, though I could not make head nor tail of the language or what it was “what was that?”</p><p>He planted a kiss on my head, leading me away from the house “nothing important, something my father used to say” he chuckled “come, you are about due for your afternoon nap” he jibed</p><p>“And you” I giggled “are overdue for a little spooning session” I grinned, he grumbled rolling his eyes in protest</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The humid air had not settled in the late afternoon and the scenery from the balcony was even more stunning as the light began to fade then it had been in broad daylight. Much to his displeasure, I had gotten Baldwin to agree to being little spoon again. I was wrapped around his broad frame on the plush sun lounger, dosing in and out of consciousness as he read another book.</p><p>“Thankyou” I murmured into his shoulder</p><p>“for what” he turned to face me so I had now been ontop rather than pressed nicely against his a<em>bsolutely delightfully firm </em>rear and<em> thick </em>thighs</p><p>“For taking me here, It’s been wonderful. You do surprise me, even when I think there is no more left to be astonished by” I grazed my lips over his chest, drawing small circles where I had left a trail “be it here or London I have never been happier, and that is all you” as cheesy as it was, I held his gaze “I love you, Baldwin Benoit Montclair” </p><p>For a brief moment our lips touched, as he whispered “I love you too, Sian-Mae Brown”</p><p>
  <em>Bliss</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How I kind of imagine Baldwins Rome villa:</p><p>https://www.luxuryestate.com/p93220423-villa-for-sale-rome</p><p>sort of the hotel I was going for:</p><p>https://www.expedia.co.uk/Naples-Hotels-Royal-Continental-Hotel-Naples.h8486.Hotel-Information?pwaDialog=media-gallery</p><p>Translations:</p><p>decumanus “main road”, insulae “blocks”, cardines “crossroads” – information from Britannica</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sian’s POV:</p><p>I giggled listening to the conversation between Baldwin, Kelly and my nanna. He had been berated by them both for keeping me abroad for so long, and now they were enraged to find out he intended for us to spend my birthday away too.</p><p>
  <em>“Helen, I thought of the pair you would listen to reason”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“REASON? You two have been practically radio silent for a month and now you tell us you aren’t returning? I have NEVER missed out on one of the girls birthday’s!” Nanna protested</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know – but I have not had the pleasure of spoiling Sian for hers, and thought Germany would be a good place to start”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A GOOD PLACE TO START WOULD BE LICESTER SQAURE” Kelly screeched</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“OKAY that is quiet enough” I interjected “I AM spending this one abroad, and you two will have to get over it” </em>
</p><p>I smashed the end call before either of the lunatics could respond. Though I did miss them, I had spent my entire life with them. The least they could give me was a few months travelling; something I had not done before meeting Baldwin.</p><p>After two weeks in Naples, we flew to Krakow spending the week and then onto Germany. When I say I had been spoiled, I made Paris Hilton look like a pauper.</p><p>“Your Grandmother is pertaining to be a thorn in my side” he grumbled taking firmer grip of my hand as we strolled the Berlin mall</p><p>“And your boyfriend Jamie is a constant headache for me, but do you hear me complain”</p><p>He sighed “what has he done now”</p><p>“Sent me a lengthy list of all possible reasons I should return you home to him at once” I laughed “tried to say he has a nicer ass then I do”</p><p>He smirked “Well, he is not known for lying” he chuckled</p><p>“You fucking prick” I slapped his arm, almost spilling my coffee on his suit “you will pay for that comment, Baldcunt Clairtit” I smirked setting sights on the shop perfect for abit of teasing fun <em>Intimissi</em></p><p>Having made quick conversation with the shops manager she allowed me unprecedented access to the shop and our own private dressing room. It was amusing that no matter how long you know a woman, they are always happy to help execute the perfect plan at the expenses of a partner</p><p>“now you can just sit right there” I pushed his shoulders down to the plush velvet sofa “and wait for me to try on my new underwear”</p><p>Flashing him a smile over my shoulder I entered the changing rooms where an abundance of varying naughty, conservative, see through and every other type of outfit hung in preparation.</p><p>Each change of intimate clothing resulted in a different response from him, as the material became less and lace gave way to see through mesh his eyes grew darker and lust washed over his features. He looked as if he would keel over when I stepped out wearing the red lace body, his eyes flickering up to the adjoining studded chocker. To further make the point, I ‘dropped’ my phone to floor having to innocently bend over in his view to retrieve it.</p><p>With one last pop, the front fastening corset snapped into place and I brushed my hands one last time over the silky but structured texture. The long corset was laced in the back but with eyelets in the front making it easier to put on un aided, the ivory colour popped against my sun kissed skin and dropped down into attaching garters and stockings. Wearing nothing more than the matching thong on my bottom half I was equally as naked as I was covered.</p><p>“This is the last one, what do you think?” I took place standing between his legs, turning slowly against the brush of this thighs “I like the ivory on my tanned skin, don’t you agree”</p><p>In a blink of an eye I had been pulled down over his lap with Baldwin holding me in place by the back of neck “I stand corrected, you clearly” his hand smoothed over my posterior “have the better ass”</p><p>“Baldwin I swear to God we are in a fucking changing room” I nipped at his calf, making him jump slightly in shock</p><p>“Foul play, Klaus” he delivered a soft slap to my bottom “I have warned you many a time, I do not do well with blackmail nor being controlled. You seem to have forgotten that”</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck, he has unlocked kink mode. Fuck fuck red alert</em>
</p><p>“Look we are even, I got my payback for the Jamie comment and you have had your fun. Lets behave like normal human beings in a shop” I tried moving my head but the iron grip on my neck did not loosen</p><p>I could feel his hand fumbling with the string of the thong, running his hands down over my ass and occasionally passing over my covered entrance. The second slap emitted a rather loud <em>thwack</em> and I had to bite my lip to cover any moans that may or may not have wanted to be set free.</p><p>I’d been over my ex’s knee more than one occasion and I thought then it was stimulating but fuck a duck. God I’m a fucking disgrace, I could feel my warmth pooling in the underwear I had not even purchased yet and I know he could feel it against his own hands.</p><p>Shockingly he had relinquished his hold allowing me to stand. He towered over me and leant down to whisper in my ear “Get dressed, we will continue this another time”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Slipping the gold droplet earing into my lobe the look was almost complete. One final touch up of my red lips, smoothing my hands over the black velvet dress I made way back into the hotel room “God I’m so fucking hungry I could eat the rear end of a dead horse”</p><p>“I do not suggest Horse rump as a pleasurable dinner option, might I suggest lobster”</p><p>Before I had the chance to reply, his phone buzzed on the bed side table and his face fell, hitting the speaker phone option</p><p>
  <em>“what do you want, Jamie” he bit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“you are a selfish prick Baldcunt you know that?” his Scottish friend slurred down the phone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pray tell what has angered you so, friend” he rolled his eyes as he folded his tie into place</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“you’ve been gone for fuckin ages and yae did nae bother to send a postcard. What is so special about the Sassenachs minge anyway”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sian can hear you. I’ll shall send in post the decapitated remains of your mothers cunt, if you persist in this conversation” he growled </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh well thanks for the bloody warning you ginger scum. Yae know what maybe I will promote Malcolm to my best friend you fucking nonce”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I would be offended but we all know you like gingers too much to do so. How is Matilda’s axe wound fairing these days?” he laughed down the phone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I HOPE SIAN SHITS IN YOUR MOUTH”</em>
</p><p>With that lovely thought, the phone line died. “Well, that’s disgusting” I laughed</p><p>“That’s my bestie for you” he chuckled, escorting me out of the hotel room and on to dinner</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Oh God – the Lobster was an excellent choice” I think my stomach might have burst if I ate another thing. Varying courses mixed of German traditional food and other worldly delicacies had well and truly seen fit to bloat my stomach, so much so I could hibernate until next year</p><p>“For such a petite thing you do consume a lot” he joked pulling me closer to his side as we walked through the stone streets back to the hotel</p><p>“Its fuel. After exploring the entire city for two days it was well needed. So, where are we heading for tomorrow?”</p><p>“That my love is a surprise” he smirked</p><p>“Love? Not what you usually call me, is it?” I quipped</p><p>“I do not believe our usual pet names are appropriate for this city” he leant down, whispering in my ear “Klaus”</p><p>I laughed, he might be onto something “Probably right, little spoon it shall be” I grinned</p><p>“I shall permit that, as it is your birthday soon. Carry on with it after and I shall not be best pleased” he warned</p><p>I dropped my hand down to his rear giving it a cheeky squeeze “but I do oh so love it when you are not pleased with me <em>sir” </em></p><p>Not playing my little game, he changed topic “How have you enjoyed Berlin, love”</p><p>“I know I keep saying it about every landscape and sculpture I see, but the Gendarmenmarkt and Brandenburg gate maybe the most stunning things I’ve ever laid my eyes upon”</p><p>“So easy to please. Shall we take one last walk around or are you sufficiently exhausted?” his distracting hands were drawing circles on the small of my back and I wanted nothing more than to be cuddled in bed. I had a wonderful time here but some times all a girl wants is her boo thang, you know? <em>Note to self, change Baldwin’s contact name to boo thang</em></p><p>“my ankles feel like they are going to give way any moment, can we please head back?”</p><p>My screams filled the near empty streets as he hoisted me off the ground into a bridal carry “I shall not have that on my watch!” he grinned throwing me over his shoulder giving my bum a hard slap “back to the hotel we go, Love”</p><p>
  <em>I might have taken this opportunity to nip his ass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can confirm, it is solid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can also confirm, he returned the favour later on</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sian’s POV:</p>
<p>I have a few words for you guys MONTE FUCKING CARLO BOI</p>
<p>That was the mysterious destination we arrived at for my birthday and I was beyond excited to be here. The city screamed aristocratic right down from the perfectly paved roads to the architecture.</p>
<p>Today was my 23<sup>rd</sup> birthday; 1<sup>st</sup> of August was the best birthdate to hold. Not too soon to Christmas but not so far away meaning I was always a little away from being spoiled, and I truly had been this year.</p>
<p>“God this must have cost a fortune” I marvelled at the ring on my finger. <em>Do not get any ideas, it was on my right hand middle finger. </em>It was not a proposal, it matched my red beryl necklace he had bought me all those months ago</p>
<p>“you can have my entire empire, I do not care” he kissed my shoulder, running his hands over my stomach “you look beautiful, Klaus” our eyes locked in the large floor length mirror and I melted on the spot</p>
<p>I giggled, since we had left Germany he returned to the strange yet endearing name we referred to each other as. It was odd, I preferred that now to any other name I could be called “you don’t look so bad yourself, Mein Führer”</p>
<p>He adorned yet another suit, this one was deep navy colour with gold stitching. My dress somewhat matched his, the vibrant golden gown had been a perfect replica of Marilyn Monroe’s from ‘Gentlemen prefer blondes’ and it bought out the best of my figure.</p>
<p>“One last gift before we leave for your surprise” he dug out of his jacket pocket another velvety box</p>
<p>“Baldwin! Stop, you’ve done enough. At this rate your birthday next month will be fucking shocking in comparison!” I had not even begun to think about what I could give him, and I only had till mid-September to pull something out of the bag</p>
<p>“Open it, please”</p>
<p>I was confused to say the least, I thought it would be jewellery but it was in fact a house key “what is this for?”</p>
<p>“When we return back to London, I would like you to move in with me. Only if you wish to do so.” He caressed my cheek with his hand, tucking a stray hair behind my ear “would you?”</p>
<p>I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck holding onto him as much as I could “Fucking rubber ducky YES!” I squealed</p>
<p>“You are so wonderfully weird” his lips sought out mine and I embraced the lipstick smearing, moan worthy kiss that followed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The excitement of having been chauffer driven to the Casino de Monte Carlo was further exuberated by the flowing wine on the journey. Having opted for a Maison Roche de Bellene wine the fine and expensive taste of Mr. Montclair ever did surpass any expectations of what I thought being in a relationship with the man could entail. I had insisted over this trip I need not to be showered with such, but he was insistent there was no greater joy in the world then spoiling me.</p>
<p>The grand building was luminated in the light truly bringing it alive. The gardens surrounding had not one part out of place, and the slow hum of the water feature trickled in synch the faint chatter of people awaiting entry. Leading me up the small staircase I was not shocked when we had been granted immediate entry, surpassing any que.</p>
<p>In the main foyer we had been greeted with champagne and escorted to a room up the long winding staircase. I could hear in the distance the faint thud of music and pings from slot machines as we were led to a far corner of the place.</p>
<p>“Monsieur et Madame, profitez de la soirée’ the waiter gestured his hand toward the private room</p>
<p>“Merci Monsieur” Baldwin took my hand in his and led me into the room awaiting.</p>
<p>My heart fell out of my chest and my legs felt weak. If it were not for him holding me I may have dropped to the floor. The sounds of cork screws flying in the air from bottles, party poppers banging from their confines all were drowned out by the sounds of familiar voices screaming ‘Happy Birthday Sian’</p>
<p>Here they all were, my odd new little group I had adopted over the past year; Hamish with his partner William, Malcolm and Sam, Jamie, Matilda and Deb, the most important of all time my Pop and Nanna were here. Tears threatened to ruin my makeup and before I let them I mad a mad dash towards my family.</p>
<p>The air left my lungs as I embraced my nan and sister in a constricting hug, their familiar feel and scents washed over me.</p>
<p>“Omg I might die right now” I grinned</p>
<p>“Oh Pip I missed you!” my sister tightened her grasp as my nan ran her hand over my face</p>
<p>“Happy birthday sweet girl, I hope you are well and truly surprised” she cooed</p>
<p>I pulled away from them for a moment to locate Baldwin, whom I assume is at complete responsibility for this. I wagged my finger in his direction “AND YOU!” I jabbed his chest “kept this a big secret! How long have you planned this for?”</p>
<p>“It may have been last minute, or it may have been planned months in advanced. I will leave the details to your creative imagination” he handed me another flute of champagne, seen as I had dropped mine in excitement running towards Pop and Nanna</p>
<p>“Before you all loose the entirety of your bank accounts to Sian and I during black jack, I would like to make a small toast” he pulled me to his side “Happy Birthday to the most annoying, wonderfully weird and beautiful woman I have the honour of calling mine. May she wake in the morning a day older with a sore head and happy heart”</p>
<p>Baldwin was not a fan of public displays of affection, but I could not resist pulling his face to mine. Is it inappropriate to shove my tongue down his throat in front of my nan? Yes. Do I care? Absolutely not.</p>
<p>“Oi get your tongue out ma boyfriends throat you hussy” Jamie’s drawl rang through my ears, though this persisted Baldwin to pull me in closer to him earning a ‘weeeey’ from the crowd</p>
<p>“That’s my girlfriend you’re calling hussy you wankstain” I faintly heard Matilda spit back, and I pulled back laughing</p>
<p>Peering up to him I whispered “And you think I’m the weird one”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baldwins POV:</p>
<p>“So, when are you going to spill the ‘I want to suck your blood and fuck you at 100miles per hour vampire speed’ to Sian” Jamie Smirked</p>
<p>“Soon. Very soon” I shook my head, laying down my poker hand “Not much longer I can take of being careful around her. Drives me fuckin insane” I grumbled</p>
<p>During one of our many poker nights, I might of let it slip <em>accidently </em>that I was having trouble <em>controlling </em>the urge to fuck Sian till she would be rendered immobile. I had come accustomed over the years to having sex with vampires and it was fast pace affair. Though I could not ever have enough of Sian, it was sometimes unbearably annoying to constantly go at a human speed. That urge, coupled with not yet having fully secured the mating bond my restraint has taken a beating.</p>
<p>“I swear it, he’s a fucking cheat” Malcolm glowered from the opposite side of the poker table</p>
<p>“He’s many things trust me cheat don’t cover it” Hamish smirked eyeing his deck carefully</p>
<p>“keep that up and I shall have a lengthy discussion with my brother about you” A smirked formed as his fell</p>
<p>“I run London Baldwin, I may not be able to remove your head but I can bankrupt you in seconds” he splayed his hand, as he was the last to show his cards “now I do believe a royal flush means I win”</p>
<p>“Well, look at that you have finally learnt how to play” I chuckled “took you long enough”</p>
<p>“Well woopty cunting do you managed to win something for the first time in your pathetic existence” Malcolm hissed “Probably because you’re gay this game is Hetro-phobic. Yeah fucking hetro-phobic, picking on the vulnerable unemployed”</p>
<p>“Hetro-Phobic” Hamish snorted “you sound like a 14 year old boy that’s been shot down at a school dance by his girl crush”</p>
<p>I feigned a Scottish accent “Well I did nae want to dance with her anyway, id rather of sucked Piers Morgan’s sweaty tit then tango to come on Eileen”</p>
<p>Jamie spat his whisky, liquid spewing all over the table as he craned his neck back in a roaring laughter “Oh that might be the best thing I’ve heard in a long time”</p>
<p>“Go have a wank with a cheese grater Baldcunt Clairtit. Anyhow where has your dick and balls gone? She’s not at the roulette table” he smirked “maybe she’s off giving a heart felt meaningful blowjob to the busboy”</p>
<p>“No, Sam did mention something about a rusty trombone to the waiter earlier. And I do notice, that she is also missing” I grinned as his face fell</p>
<p>“You are about as funny as a blind disabled woman navigating a tour bus. Fucking disastrous” though he still persists he and Sam were not courting I have never seen the man run so quickly out of the room to locate the woman.</p>
<p>And he thinks my dick and balls were in a vice lock.</p>
<p>Her familiar scent grew stronger as she circled her arms over my shoulders “Would you gentlemen mind if I joined in on the game”</p>
<p>“Ae, I would mind” Jamie tutted folding his arms “Canny even give me five minutes with ma boyfriend”</p>
<p>“Jamie, unfortunately you just are not equipped to deal with Baldwin” she took place on my lap, collecting the cards and shuffling them like a professional “Certainly not boyfriend material. Perhaps shit stained boxer material, but not boyfriend” she smirked</p>
<p>I think Hamish chocked and died on his own tongue at that. I have never been so proud.</p>
<p>“A pair of Calvin Klein boxers” he smirked tapping his glass to Sian’s “I do suppose you are tolerable. Mind you, if you talk to me like that again I would nae mind ramming a cactus up your wee jacksy”</p>
<p>“And I would happily make a bra and underwear set out of your entrails” she smiled sweetly, passing out the deck of cards</p>
<p>“This is far more entertaining then listening to Matthew harp on about science” Hamish chuckled “Far fucking better”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:</p>
<p>Monsieur et Madame, profitez de la soirée - Sir and Madame, please enjoy the evening</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sian’s POV:</p><p>There has not been a time I recall I had ever been happier. Following my birthday surprise, we spent a month in Monte Carlo and then abandoned the group for Thailand. I had planned for his birthday to spend it hopping from place to place in Thailand, and that is what we did. My most treasured memory of it being in Phuket. It was truly stunning, the hotel was located overlooking the Kamala village. Our tree top room looked out upon the Andaman sea and the vibrant rainforest. The memorizing canopy featured two floors, a private pool and a master bedroom where the adjoining bathroom had a birds eye view of the beach below.</p><p>The bath I had been convinced to be too small for the both of us to fit in, however after one too many Bordeaux’s Baldwin tried to prove me wrong. You will be delighted to discover I was not and the oak split under the pressure of his thrusts. The hotel manager was not be pleased, and Baldwin now has now generously donated money to the place in good faith. He tried to blame it on me, persisting if I had wrapped my legs around his waist obediently and not hooked over the sides of the bath, it would not have happened. I reasoned it was his impossibly fast movements that put the nail in the coffin.</p><p>Having him constantly break, crack and destroy oak I could only think of one item that would suffice as a gift; an original copy Of Mice and Men. I had been shocked to discover when I called him ‘Lenny hands’ he did not get the reference; he read often and I thought this had been a literary staple. Reading it in one day, he at first absolutely loved it but became immediately incensed when George shot Lenny ‘just because of some silly woman’. It was only after completing it had he connected the reference to ‘Lenny hands’ and I spent a good few hours being teased beyond measure for the quip.</p><p>A set of cufflinks, expensive bottle of wine and a book paled in comparison to how I had been spoiled, but trying to find a gift for someone who has everything was difficult, but who needs a gift when you have me?</p><p>Unfortunately, our little world came to an end and at the beginning of October we returned home. He could no longer ignore work and neither could I. Emails upon emails had mounted up and I would sure be answering them well into the New Year. Gratefully, the English summer sun had not died yet and for the beginning of October it was still pleasantly warm.</p><p>I pouted looking around the living room of my new home. Dropping my holdall to the floor I hugged Baldwin from the back “I’m sad to be home”</p><p>He chuckled, pulling me to the front “Back to the grind it is. Though I hate to give increasingly bad news, I think we should step into the office tomorrow. Better to start now then allow it to increase”</p><p>“I had a sneaky feeling you would say that” I sighed “I might visit my nan and Pop for a while, if that’s alright?”</p><p>“You do not need my permission to live your life, Sian. I just need to know where you are, what you are doing at every single point of the day and who with” he chuckled, though I knew there was a gleam of truth to the joke. He had tried his best not to let the green eyed monster best his emotions since Italy, and he had done fairly well. The true test will be now as we are back home, though</p><p>“Well, I had planned on taking the ‘fake taxi’ back to my sisters, just for abit of fun” I smirked</p><p>“If the taxi is fake, is it even a taxi?” his brows furrowed in confusion, being none the wise to the quip</p><p>I roamed my hands over his crotch, leaning up I bit is lip and whispered lowly “I will tell you what the fake taxi is, when you are old enough to understand”</p><p>He groaned at my actions “If you do not leave immediately, I do not think I will allow you leave ever again” he dug around his pockets for his car keys, dangling them in my direction “I assume you can drive manual, not just automatic” his brows raised</p><p>I gave his bum a light tap, turning on my heels towards the door “Of course I can you fucking oaf” I changed into a slight run when I heard him growl. No wonder he got so pissy at me, i'm fucking irritating. HA!</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p>“GOD! Can you two fucking let up fuck sake man I can’t get a hold” Kelly shouted at my Nan and Matilda. As soon as I walked through the door of my old house, I was Rugby tackled to the floor in a bear hug by them both, and now Kelly was complaining because there wasn’t a part of me he could latch on to</p><p>
  <em>I’ve missed these dickheads</em>
</p><p>“I need to breathe or you will be reminiscing over my dead corpse” I chocked out</p><p>They relented on their death grip, standing up. It was this motion that then led Kelly to fully jump into my lap, wrap her body around me and any air in my lungs had be diminished by her constrictive hold. “Pop Christ sake”</p><p>It took another 10 minutes for her to let go, and I did not die amazingly.</p><p>“I cannot believe you’ve been away for like 800 YEARS!” Matilda cried “I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA BE DIVORCED!”</p><p>“Shall we talk about Jamie or save that gossip for another day?” I wagged my brows at her. We had kept in contact through the months I had been away obviously, but hearing her over the phone or texting about her newest conquest and sitting next to her with a glass of wine was very different.</p><p>“You first, me later” she grinned “I want to hear all about the sex and sightseeing” she giggled, pouring the wine</p><p>“Is it not a tad early for alcohol” my sister chimed in “it is only 11am”</p><p>“It’s midday somewhere you tool” I scolded her “now, shut up and listen!”</p><p>We had sat around the living room like children around a campfire telling ghost stories. I left no detail to spare, from the entire walk around Herculaneum, what he said to me in Rome and all the way up until I fell asleep on the plane back from Thailand. Much to my sister’s despair I also recounted some more of the graphic antics that took place, and my nan look oddly proud when I told them about the changing room spank incident.</p><p>“So, did he?” she asked eagerly</p><p>“Did he what?” I shuffled in place, crossing my legs under each other</p><p>“Did he you know ‘continue it later’ like he said” she laughed wagging her eyebrow</p><p>“EEW NAN! Stop being such a fucking perv I don’t want to know if my little sister had her ass tanned by Baldcunt!” Kelly gagged at the thought “as if it weren’t enough to listen to her talk about the bath splitting, I don’t need kink images in my head aswell”</p><p>“Well then, it’s perfect time to move onto Mrs. MacDonald” I grinned as Matilda tried to hide behind the cushion she was cuddling</p><p>“It’s just complicated at the moment” she shrugged her shoulders “there’s a lot of baggage in the way of us” she looked sad</p><p>“What? Listen if you both like each other what’s the problem? Does he have a small dick?” I tried to lighten the mood</p><p>She laughed abit, a small smile cracking onto her face “No – absolutely far from it. Sex is not the issue”</p><p>“Look, if Malcolm FUCKING Tucker can get his end away happily, I’m sure you will find your lobster” I joined my hands together like Phoebe “have him and Sam admitted to sleeping together yet or still in denial?” though they had unarguably arrive together in Monte Carlo they were still adamant they weren’t fucking</p><p>“Nah, she’s still towing the party line but I did catch them in the sneaking a kiss last night in the back alley of the Pommelers” Kelly giggled “Sam looked so flustered and he was about 3 minutes away from pumping her infront of me”</p><p>“God can you imagine what it would be like to have sex with Malcolm Tucker?” I shook my head, putting on the best Scottish accent I could muster “Ae that’s it lass, I’m gonna fuck you like my government fucks me; hard and unforgiving”</p><p>“Oh god” Matilda chocked on her wine, wiping a tear “LITERALLY the speech Jamie gives me every time he slips it in” she rolled onto her side clutching her ribs “I’ve got a fucking stitch from laughing so hard”</p><p>“Oh I’ve missed you slags so much” I grinned opening my arms for a hug “Come on, bring it in!” they all delved into my small frame and I think the sofa has never seen so many whine spillages. Should probably invest in a cover.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baldwins POV:</p>
<p>In all my life I have never taken leave from work, and now I remember why. Returning to the office over two weeks ago and the amount of paperwork and emails had mounted up beyond measure. It had become such a mess that I had called in the help of tweedled dee and tweedled dumb. Tweedle dee having been unemployed currently had been here far more than the other, but I was grateful for the help.</p>
<p>“Jamie, stop fucking around and hand me the Shanghai paperwork for the love of God!” Malcolm hissed “SAM! SAM COME HERE IMMEDIETLY!” his sex-retary as she is now appropriately named popped her head through the door “Is it too much to ask for coffee? Abit of sugar? Is that hard?”</p>
<p>“Right away, Mr Montclair do you drink coffee?” she asked politely in my direction, though before having a chance to assure he I did not I was interrupted</p>
<p>“OF COURSE he fucking doesn’t you imp, when you return we expect you to open your cunting jugular” Jamie roared “WHERE THE FUCK did the spends report from Barcelona get to?” he stood, turning on spot in a frenzy</p>
<p>“Thank-you Sam, coffee for me and the dead weight only” she turned on her heels and left “speak to her like that again and I’ll fist you with the stapler” he spat at Jamie</p>
<p>“Ae make sure you fondle my balls when yae do”</p>
<p>The faint buzz of my phone in my blazer pocket was unwelcomed, and when I saw Peter’s name flash on the screen I instantly regretted my decision to answer the call</p>
<p>
  <em>“Peter. What do you want, I’m working” I seethed, earning curious glances from the two dickheads</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your duties extend far beyond finance, Baldwin” his thick Welsh accent cut through the receiver</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do not lecture me on my duties, I am well aware. Now speak quickly”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am asking permission for the Congregation to convene, immediately” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“For what reason?” my patients wore thin, this had been the last thing I wanted</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Call the meeting Baldwin, or I shall show up in London”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Threatening me will get you nowhere. I will send the relevant communications”</em>
</p>
<p>“I am required in Venice, you two can do as you wish here or leave until my return” I sighed heavily</p>
<p>“My mother says Peter Knox is a cantankerous, bigoted Welsh cunt; I’ve never been privy to meet him but he sounds like you” Malcolm joked</p>
<p>“Una is not far wrong” it was curious; his mother being a witch though he possessed no such talents. “Gentlemen” I regarded them leaving</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>I had not anticipated how difficult leaving for a few days would be, and seeing her face now made me doubt furthermore my decision to not take her with me. </p>
<p>“What do you mean you have to leave? Where?” Sian’s voice was stricken with worry</p>
<p>“I should be no more then a few days, I promise” I took her face in hand, bringing her gaze to mine “you cannot come with me, I need you here working”</p>
<p>“But who am I going to spoon at night?” she pouted</p>
<p>“Perhaps for the few days I am gone you could return to your Grandmothers house and spoon your sister?” her face did nothing but fall further at the thought and I sighed, I did not want to leave her. Though we had spent the last five months travelling I still could not bare to be away from her. Needs must, I could not allow Domenico nor Gebert get their hands on her. I would tear through the whole world if they had.</p>
<p>“Do you have to leave right now?” she bit her lip, and I could feel her small hands trailing down my front “or do you have some time, Mein Führer”</p>
<p>“I am afraid you will have to saver that thought” I took her lips to mine, savouring the sweet taste “for when I return”</p>
<p>“Could you give me a lift back to Lambeth then, before you go?” her arms found their way round my back and I could not help but breathe her scent in</p>
<p>“Of course, Klaus”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Inner monologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some inner monologue from Baldwin during the Congregations convening, leading up to a very bitter end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving her there was difficult, if only Phillipe could see how far I have fallen. He often said one day I would meet my match, and I now think he somehow knew. The tedious flight into Venice ensued anger in within; if this was not to discuss possible war I will remove Peter’s head from his shoulders.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“Peter Knox has called for this emergency session” I began proceedings, ascertaining that no one else in the room had been wiser to this gathering. It pestered me that I was unaware of current affairs and that was partly due to my distractions in London. Much like Philipe I knew when an event was to unfold and was often at the centre of it. Spending the past few months travelling had been enjoyable, but I was now back to an earth shattering reality.</p>
<p>“Thank you” his boring drawl rang through the chambers “on behalf of the Witches I require the aid of this Chamber” he started eyeing everyone in the room “Congregation rules have been broken” <em>well is that not fucking obvious, Welsh cunt </em></p>
<p>“By who?” I could feel my temper rising, this meeting was meaningless</p>
<p>“Matthew De Clairmont” All eyes had focused on me <em>about time I disowned that little shit </em>“You’re brother has abducted a witch” <em>I will kill him, he will never have experienced death like it</em></p>
<p>Gebert’s beady eyes burned into my skull as I assessed the situation as best I could. I will contact Hamish following this meeting, if anyone would know the truth of the situation it would be him.</p>
<p>How dare Matthew ignore my calls, and now his son had tried to refuse me? How had it come to needing to remind the bottom feeders in the family I am the head of the De Clairmont’s.</p>
<p>
  <em>Text: what do you know of this Diana Bishop, Hamish. What is he thinking? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Reply: As I have not betrayed your trust by telling Matthew about Sian, please do not ask of me to respond to this</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Text: Fine. You owe me a fucking expensive whisky and a game of poker. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Reply: there is a bottle of Royal Salute with your name on it pending your return from Venice. </em>
</p>
<p>Dieu.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“Baldwin, how could you not have foreseen this?” Gebert’s taunting tone had almost ensued violence “It is almost as if you are losing your touch” he smirked</p>
<p>“I can assure you no such things have occurred, Gebert” I spat, bracing myself against the crumbling wall. He could not know the truth. He could not detect her scent, it had been masked too well. “Matthew will not keep hold of the book for himself, is he has it he will bring it to me”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? He does what he wants, always has” <em>I shall pry it from his cold dead hands if needed </em>“We used to rule with an iron fist, and now the Witches want more power”</p>
<p>“It is the 21<sup>st</sup> Century Gebert, we should show a minicom of democracy” <em>How soft I have become. All because of her. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> --------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p>
<p>“They are mating Baldwin” Marcus voice was like a gun shot in the wind, anger burst through my veins <em>she’s a fucking Witch. </em>There are no words, no form of torture that I will not bestow onto him when I am face to face with Matthew again.</p>
<p>“What do you mean they are mating?” I hoped that his inexperienced life would mean he had been confused. He was not.</p>
<p>“Ysabeau said he will respect the covenant, he just needs to get his head straight” <em>he needn’t bother, I shall remove it instead. </em></p>
<p>“I thought this was about the book of life” I clutched as many straws in my possession whishing I was not about to be thrust in the midst of creature’s at war. All I wanted was to be home, with her.</p>
<p>“It was – it is. There is more to it than that “witches broke into his lab” <em>bastard lot they are. </em></p>
<p>“And you think, what I could save him? Matthew does not only destroy himself, he drags us with him. I won’t help him this time, if he breaks the rules he pays the price” and I will break his neck.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Domenico had failed to secure the Witch, I’m not fucking shocked. He is practically a pubescent teen comparative to Matthew and a foetus to myself. If you want something done do it yourself.</p>
<p>I had succumbed to my weakness, not even days after being away from her I ran back to London for a night to see her. I scolded myself for leaving as she slept, but it had to be done.</p>
<p>
  <em>Text alert: Next time you pop back after a business trip and leave straight after, you could at least wait to say bye to me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Reply : Sorry my love, I had to attend to matters in France. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Text alert : First Venice, then France...What are you? Mafia</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Reply: something like that. I will return soon. </em>
</p>
<p>I sighed, not even the familiar whirring of chopper blade eased my mind. I could already foresee where these events would lead and I am afraid I will not come out favourable. Sept-Tours danced in my vision, and though it had not been it’s former glory I still gladly anticipated seeing it so soon. I should not have paid Sian a visit, I should have waited till after the Congregation disbanded. I am by no means on top form to fight with Matthew today; far too distracted. He will most definitely best me if we fight.</p>
<p>My anger was not only towards having to leave my mate, but Matthew had taken up with a Witch. No one could comprehend the bond I held with Philipe; he was not only my father but my oldest friend. We fought together before I had even turned and for long after. And here he was, the lesser blood line cunt had mated a species that killed him. He may not die at my hands today, but he will one day.</p>
<p>My rage burned deep I had Matthew by the throat in an instant, sensing his smell had changed. I rocketed to the other end of the hall splintering the wood on impact with his back. He can give all the excuses he wanted, Ysabeau could defend this sordid affair all she wanted but it was wrong <em>she was wrong. </em></p>
<p>“I have made my decision, he will not indulge in this anymore” my thoughts were final, I had hoped this would all end so I could leave.</p>
<p>My blood ran cold; colder then It already was. Curse Philipe for forming the Knights of Lazarus, it undermines my authority every other fucking century and each time the reason becomes more Ludacris. I knew, in this moment Sian would never be safe. How could I bring her into this; even being the head of my family had it’s hinderances and that being the tall dark haired grandmaster laying his trump card down.</p>
<p>I knew he would never find Diana without my help, no one would. Why on Earth I helped I do not know. It did nothing to take my mid of Sian nor the thoughts I was having.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dieu.</em>
</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>I did not care the she had gone into a state of shock, if she brushes her foot against my leg once more I will tear her, Matthew and the pilot limb from limb. He best give her his blood to knock her out quick before I use my fist to do so.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>And now he is telling her about Eleanor? God what next, the fact that I started the fire of London? Cunt.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Now he expects to use <em>my </em>chopper and <em>my </em>plane to get his little piece of cunt out of Sept-Tours. Well blow me over and call me Sandy. I distracted myself with work, often checking in on tweedled dee and tweedled dumb whom no doubt had run my business into the ground. Cunting bollocks.</p>
<p>I am starting to sound like Malcolm.</p>
<p>
  <em> --------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p>
<p>“Your pupils are dilated, your heart is beating a twice it’s normal pace. You are lying, Baldwin” he nicely fell into my trap. I knew he could sense something had been different, and I did not intend for him to know about Sian. I did not withhold my lie nor did I care if they were to find Diana. To hell with the Knights and to hell with Matthew. I knew returning home I would be without her as my plan commenced, but I did not wish her harm after I was gone from her life.</p>
<p>What I had not anticipated had been Peter and Gebert becoming the next Blue’s Brothers and conspiring to remove my head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Let them fucking try. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baldwins POV:</p>
<p>My thoughts raced on the flight home from Venice. I only knew of one man whom could aid in the plan I have convoluted, Hamish. The man who I never anticipated would become such an ally and true friend. His fast tactful mind was of great ease, especially in the wake of recent events.</p>
<p>As become much of a tradition, we discussed troubling events over poker. Whisky in hand not even a human could miss the tight air and regretful glances in this conversation.</p>
<p>“and how do you anticipate the execution of this plan to proceed?” he raised an eyebrow inquisitively</p>
<p>“I expect full cooperation, no issues and your witch to be dismembered after” my chin jutted meekly at this blatant lie</p>
<p>“and I expect” he threw down a hand of four of a kind “absolute chaos, your own dismemberment and my witch to be fully alive thereafter” he chuckled “Plus, if you kill Una Malcolm will not be best please. He is a mummy’s boy after all”</p>
<p>I responded, flattening his hand with a royal flush “perhaps I will keep your friend alive. Jamie I anticipate to be unproblematic; Malcolm and Kelly are a different matter”</p>
<p>“I do hope a realisation of horror strikes you soon, alas I will help you despite my absolute reservations” he began shuffling the deck as though he worked in a casino “I will have Una be prepared for Kelly if need be. I will keep Malcolm in line, you have my word”</p>
<p>I nodded, grateful at his aid. “I should find Matthew and his bitch. Perhaps I would Pitchcap the scrote while she looked on.” Images of all the good torture I could bestow onto him floated through my mind with great delight “I would put her to the stake”</p>
<p>Hamish sighed “thankyou for showing me around your Freudian nightmare of a mind, Baldwin. Nothing truly is better then the image of Matthews scalp removal whilst sipping whisky”</p>
<p>“I chose the lesser of evils, for your benefit. I am not as prone to violence in this century as those previous, but I am who I am” the intellect judge me internally</p>
<p>“What will you do once Sian is no longer a tangible part of your life?” there had been more to this question, lingering in the air. His truthful query had been ‘how will you cope without your mate?’</p>
<p>“you are absolutely certain the memory potions will work, just as well as the scent masking held?” Una thus far had proven useful though I care to not allude to trustworthiness; she is a bastard witch after all</p>
<p>“I have no doubt in her abilities, though I feel we are at some agreeable stage I know better than to mess with the life of someone you care for” he spoke smoothly, re setting the table for another game “As you well know she does not possess as much power as your soon to be sister in law, but still quiet formidable”</p>
<p>“that <em>thing </em>will never be my sister” I threatened “you sensed it too? I haven’t felt power like it in centuries” <em>did not help the Salem Witches</em></p>
<p>“it is most difficult to ignore, how she lived amongst humans not noticing her is bewildering” he shook his head</p>
<p>“humans are quiet stupid Hamish, you give them far too much credit”</p>
<p>His lips formed a small smirk “I’ll recall that comment to memory and recite it on your wedding day to Sian in years to come <em>your human mate” </em>he chuckled</p>
<p>“unfortunately, that occasion will never arise. Deal the hand before I incite violence in the village” my veiled threat lingered for moments</p>
<p>“if any peasants come for a creature, it would be you” he dealt, not missing a beat in the conversation distracting from the day to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baldwins POV:</p>
<p>Matthew, that pertinent swine and forever the thorn in my side. <em>Why </em>did he have to mate a witch whom cannot even possess her own power? <em>Ridiculous</em></p>
<p>This would pain me, far greater than it had her. Matthews contorted face at the sight of his mate being beaten, fragile and unable to be the one ease such hurt knocked me into realisation of the mistakes I had made this past year. I should <em>never </em>have acted on the mating instinct, she would never be safe. We are plunged into a time wherest being a De Clairmont is nothing more than a name, its nobility and power taking a hit from Matthews selfish stupidity.</p>
<p>Appearing at the old, battered familiar door I could already hear the loud chatter and arguments afoot in the house. The Brown household had become something of comfort, but all good thoughts attached to it would be destroyed in moments to come.</p>
<p>Dieu</p>
<p>This is not cowardess, the man I had become is not fit to lead this family in times of war. My exterior had softened when meeting Sian and I needed to protect my own, as head of the family. I do not recall a time I had been bested, had someone been steps ahead I could not foresee and all reason pointed to her. She had a wealth of people to protect her without myself, and I did not need the distraction. My cares, worries and thoughts were constantly revolved around Sian and I needed focus and clarity for the long road ahead.</p>
<p>Hamish had already arrived earlier to discuss the plan. He had been there to help convince Kelly, Matilda, Deborah, Helen, Jamie and Malcolm to execute such a monstrous affair. If anyone could help bend them to my will, it was him.</p>
<p>Sian had yet to arrive back from the office and the hole in my chest deepened as I stepped through the halls one last time to the living room.</p>
<p>“YOU FUCK CUNT, HAVE SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO” Kelly railed off, nostrils flaring</p>
<p>I turned my attention to their nan “I trust you have heard the whispers from the congregation chambers, and word from Hamish in regards to my brother?” she sadly nodded in response “I see no possible way, no corner to cut and no alternate way to ensure Sian’s safety. Gebert the scum has made attempts to remove my head, and I do not forsee him relenting from his grudge”</p>
<p>“I repeat YOU FUCK CUNT” She launched the lamp towards myself <em>what is it with lamps and my head?</em></p>
<p>“He is too close to the truth, he knew something was different, off kilter. It wont take them or him much time to uncover the past year.” I sighed “I will have no discussion. Una has convoluted a blocking spell. It will - ” I looked for the right words as to not anger her more “remove the events of the past year and replace them with new memories” a look of disgust spread over her face</p>
<p>“if you believe my anger is just about my sister, you fucking dick you clearly don’t know me do you? This” she gestured to everyone in the room “is where YOU belong, with us, not running your stupid vampire family. You know it and this is just the easy way out for you”</p>
<p>Easy? “You dare insinuate that any part of this is easy, the next head I place on display in my home will be yours” I seethed “you could never understand the mating bond and what It will do to me without her, it’s not a fate I wish on anyone. I will not have her or any of your lives endangered because of my brothers dim wittedness” her unwavering rage did not faulter “I fully expect cooperation, especially as it will mean keeping your sister safe, Kelly”</p>
<p>“I wont lie to her. Not again, we should have told her about creatures the first day you sniffed around her. If she knew half the man you was she would of run a mile” she spat.</p>
<p>“And you won’t ever have to lie to her, my sweet friend” Matilda softly whispered, though still audible to everyone. In an instant a loud whooshing sound chimed the room as she sped towards Kelly, clenching her face between her hands. Prying Kelly’s mouth to open she forced the potent liquid down her friends throat. As the magic took its work she gargled in protest, jutting her legs. The vampires immense grip belittled the attempts, following few tense seconds Kelly fell flat against the vampires chest in a heaving lump “sweet dreams my dear girl, ill see you when you wake”</p>
<p>“I’ll take her upstairs. Now you, I strongly suggest you call Sian and act quickly” she called over her shoulder mounting the winding stairs to Kelly’s room.</p>
<p>“Oh of course the Roman French Welsh sycophant has made pretty little potions for the two most pretentious woman in the world” Malcolm rose from his chair, having been far too quiet for anyone’s liking “and I am just expected to toe the party line in your web of lies?” his arms flying around in absurdity</p>
<p>“you breathe a word of this to anyone you mincing scrote and I will rip you limb from limb” Jamie pointed at his former colleague “I swear I’ll rub my nuts up and down your mothers legs whilst humming bohemian rhapsody in her ear if you dare upset my husband with latent homosexual tendencies” <em>husband </em>“if my ginger lover wishes us to be gone from his life, then that we shall be!” he attested</p>
<p>“once as always, I refute such accusations and I appreciate the support none the less” I shook his hand. I would not care to admit that I may <em>possibly </em>regret the loss of his friendship. Though it had been a short time knowing himself and Malcolm but they had become a part of my life I wish I didn’t need to forget.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck you soppy bugger, as if we will miss the prick anyhow. Fuckin child bashing nonce. 2000 year old vampire slinging it up a 23 year old for fuck sake, better off without the mincer I say” Malcolm jutted his chin in anguish “can go back to living my life without a ginger  vampire ruining my golfing game” it took all of three seconds for his resolve to crumble, shaking my hand with fervent protest “that being said, I will patiently await the day you realise you are wrong and come running back to us”</p>
<p>I might of felt a rumble of laughter, had the circumstances been different. With Kelly now seemingly out of the way, the whole affair seemed easier to swallow. Neither of the girls having recollection of myself eased my pain, only slightly. Having given much thought of how to not best jog her memory they will move to Canterbury coast, along with Matilda and Deb close by. With an eased mind she will be watched over by two vampires, I had no doubts she would live peacefully. Though it at great cost of my own self but ‘with great power comes great responsibility’.</p>
<p>I think I may have died for a second time when she walked through the door. Smile plastered over her beautiful features, hope gleaming in her eye and that bastard wiggle on her hips. Having said last goodbyes to all when they departed, save Helen, It was of top urgency I have this done quickly <em>for your own mind </em>for her sake. Leading her to her room was met with no resistance, though she was anticipating something very different from what I was to give her.</p>
<p>She pushed her body flush to mine, grazing her hands over my shoulders “hello Mein Führer” she giggled “I missed you while you were away” she tipped her head up, closing that remaining distance.</p>
<p>Lifting her to the bed with ease, caressing her every curve I left no time to reconsider this ludicrous plan. “do you trust me?” leaving faint kisses on her neck she responded with a shallow, breathy ‘always’</p>
<p>
  <em>If only she knew</em>
</p>
<p>Taking one last selfish look at my stunning Sian, I used what I could of my weight to pin her without causing distress. Gripping at her chin as Matilda had her sister, I reached for the vial of liquid located in my pocket.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was necessary, it was necessary.</em>
</p>
<p>“Baldwin” she looked confused “what ar-“ using this impromptu speech to my advantage, breaking the seal I poured the contents into her delicate mouth. As her sisters reaction presented, violent thrashing and resistance gave way to a deep sleep. </p>
<p>Wiping away the red stained tears from my cheek, I remained, cuddled to her sleeping body. Her eyes fluttered, as her brain poured over every last memory of us; her first day, petty arguments, Italy, Clos Maggiore, moments entwined in bed <em>All taken from her</em></p>
<p>
  <em>It was necessary, it was necessary.</em>
</p>
<p>It was explained, by Hamish, that this spell cast in two parts. The first, by removing memories with a liquid potion then swiftly followed by the witch casting intricate fabrications and barriers to create false memories. The faint hum and chorus emitting from the room adjacent gave me time little time to be with Sian, whilst the spell worked onto Kelly.</p>
<p><em>It was for her safety, not my own benefit. </em>It would be simple for her to rebuild her own life without complication.</p>
<p>Running my fingers down her spine, once last futile attempt to savour this moment came to an end as Helen stepped through to her room.  “Baldwin” her nan spoke softly from the door way “Una is ready for Sian, now” he worried glance did not go a miss</p>
<p>I regained what I could of myself to leave t<em>he part of myself hadn’t died with her memories that day </em>and untangled myself from her. Placing one last kiss to her forehead I aimed towards the door one last time.</p>
<p>she took my arm, halting my departure “I’ll keep her safe, you have my word” </p>
<p>“I’m confident you will” I left, not once ever glancing back at the life I had left behind.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was necessary. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation: Yes, Mein Führer should I dress like a whore? *German</p><p>Translation: only if you intend to behave like one *Italian</p><p>Translations: you do not allow such things of me *Spanish</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>